The Vampire Diaries Season 3
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of S3 fanfics I've done.
1. Liberated

Characters: Michael, Katherine, and Damon

Summary: Set in S3 when Kat first woke up Michael. Set in the last part of that one episode when he grabbed her, because he didn't eat anything she gave him. Instead, he bit her. Will she be okay? Will someone find her in time? Will she live? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Datherine

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce dangled a dead mouse over Michael by the tail. With her free hand, she held her phone as she spoke.  
"I've tried everything. I don't know what else to try. He won't wake up, Damon."  
"Keep trying. Maybe there's a way that you haven't thought of yet," he suggested.  
Just then, Michael woke up.  
"Here. Eat," she said.  
"I don't eat those," Michael told her.  
As she unchained him she asked, "Then what do you eat?"  
"You," he said with a growl.  
He grabbed her and bit into the side of her neck. The phone dropped to the floor.  
"Katherine!" Damon said, hearing everything. Then he hung up and sped out of his house to save her annoying ass.

Once he saw the scene, he through Michael off her and caught her, as she collapsed. He gently layed her down and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips and making his blood go down her throat.  
Soon after, he took his wrist away and gently picked her up in his arms, knowing she would be okay.  
He looked at the Original.

"Come to my place when you're ready. Don't eat, or try to eat any more vampires."  
Damon then vanished.


	2. Not Meant To Be (Delena)

Not Meant To Be (Delena)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Bill (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2-5. Just a delena songfic.

Pairings:

Delena

* Fifty Shades of Grayson*

 _It's never enough to say I'm sorry_

 _It's never enough to say I care_

 _But I'm caught between what you wanted from me_

 _And knowing that if I give that to you_

 _I might just disappear_

 _Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

 _It's like one step forward and two steps back_

 _No matter what I do you're always mad_

 _And I, I can't change your mind_

 _I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

 _I can't give you what you want_

 _And it's killing me_

 _And I, I'm starting to see_

 _Maybe we're not meant to be_

Damon and Elena stood in the living room in front of each other.

"So why are you still here?" he questioned her. "I'm bad, Elena. I am bad for you. So why wouldn't you have run away from me as far away from me as humanly possible?"

"Because I love you, Damon," she simply answered him. "Because I chose you and because I stand by my choice."

"Well, now I'm choosing. And I'm choosing to let you go," he replied.

"What?" she whispered. "No, Damon."

"I'm choosing to not have to think about how you must feel every time some ghost from my past comes into our life. I'm choosing to relieve you of having to defend me of every awful thing I've ever done."

"Stop acting like I'm perfect," she replied. "Damon, I've done horrible things too. You think I'm going to stand here and judge you after I find out that you've been tortured for five years?"

"Stop defending me!" he yelled at her. "I won't change what I am. I can't. But I refuse to change you," he said, before walking away, leaving her in the living room.

*Graduation*

 _It's never enough to say I love you_

 _No it's never enough to say I try_

 _It's hard to believe_

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in the living room in front of each other.

"I wanted to apologize," Damon stated.

"Good," she said.

"Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry."

"You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?" she replied.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with that. I just said that I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I'd rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than to spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now, than to spend my last final years, remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena. And I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I am wrong for you," he replied to her.

"Fine. Then I'm not sorry, either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question **everything**. That in death, you're the one that made me feel the most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices, and out of all the wrong choices that I have made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon," she confessed.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before kissing.

*Rose*

 _That there's no way out for you and me_

 _And it seems to be the story of our lives_

 _Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

 _There's still time to turn this around_

 _You could be building this up instead of tearing it down_

 _But I keep thinking_

 _Maybe it's too late_

It was a dismal night, as he stood in front of her after he'd come to give her her necklace. He'd found it earlier, so he was here to give it back, but not until he told her something. Something he had to tell her, or it was going to eat him up inside.

"I have to say something," he said.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she asked him.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life."

"Damon, don't go there," she warned him.

"I just have to say it. You just have to hear it," he said. Then he told her. "Elena, I love you, and it's because I love, that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He looked into her eyes, compelling her, saying, "This is why you can't know this. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." He then quickly put her necklace on and blurred out, disappearing.

* Disturbing Behavior*

 _It's like one step forward and two steps back_

 _No matter what I do you're always mad_

 _And I, baby, I'm starting to see_

 _Maybe we're not meant to be_

It was a dismal night, as Damon sat against the wall in a room at the house after getting thrown by Caroline for going after her father, Bill.

Elena walked in to see the scene and a moment later, Caroline blurred off with Bill.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight," Damon commented.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me!" Elena said, looking at him, clearly mad at him for acting like this.

"Why not?" he questioned her, as he got to his feet. "Nothing I've ever done before," he added, looking at her. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" He walked over to her to stand in front of her.

"Because I don't want you to be what everyone thinks you are," she replied.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!"

"That doesn't mean you have to act like one!" she yelled back at him.

"I am not Stefan! Why don't you stop trying to turn me into him!" he said back, before walking out of the room and then leaving the house.


	3. True Love (Klatherine)

True Love

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Mikael, Elena (mentioned), Silas (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 4. They go from hating each other to finally loving each other. Just a songfic based on Pink's "True Love" song.

Pairings:

Klatherine

*The Last Day*

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

It was a beautiful day at Ric's apartment, as Klaus stood in front of her. Not knowing she was on vervain again, he compelled her, saying, "Stand in the sun."

She acted as if she was compelled and said, "But I'll burn."

"Stand in the sun until I tell you otherwise," he replied.

She did as told and her skin burned.

When he was satisfied, he told her, "Enough."

She blurred out of the sun and crouched in the corner.

Klaus smiled at her, as her skin healed and she looked at him with anger.

*She's Come Undone*

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole, but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Klaus was on the floor by his piano, as he and Katerina looked at each other. He could've called anyone else, but for some reason, he'd called her. He was in pain after Silas had stabbed him with a White Oak stake. He could feel a part of it moving inside him, working its way to his heart.

"Silas stabbed me with a White Oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me," he informed her through the pain.

"That could kill you," she stated.

She sighed, knowing if he died, there was a possibility that she and those she cared about would too.

He painfully got up and sat on the piano seat.

"Please," he said. "Help me."

"Why?" she tested. "You've done nothing but bring pain and misery to everyone around you. Even to your own family."

She turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled at her.

She turned around to face him.

"Everyone should've turned their backs on you ages ago! You still can't get out of your own way! God, I feel sorry for you!" she yelled back at him.

"I will not have my hand be forced by you or anyone else!" he yelled.

They stood in front of each other.

" **You** called **me** , remember?" she replied.

"The pain," he stated.

"What?" she questioned.

"The pain. It's gone," he clarified.

"Silas got in your head," she realized.

"You brought me back, Katerina. Thank you."

"Yeah, well; If you die, so do the friends I have left and probably myself," she replied, before walking away.

*A View To A Kill*

No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings

Just once try not to be so mean

Repeat after me R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)

You can do it, baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole, but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

It was a dismal night, as she lay on Elena's couch, Klaus with his back turned, leaning against a far wall by the living room threshold entrance.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him, having been bitten by him earlier when she'd said something she shouldn't have to him.

"Call it boredom or whatever you like," he replied. "Or maybe I'm pure evil and I can't help myself."

"No. It's because you're hurt, which means that there's a part of you that's human," she stated.

He finally looked at her.

"How could you think that?"

"Because I've seen it," she answered.

"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.

"I guess I'll never know," she said.

She closed her eyes and was silent.

"Katerina?" He walked over to her. "Katerina."

He growled, realizing she was just moments from death. In that moment, after hating her for so long, he realized that he'd come to care for her and couldn't let her die. He sat on the couch, her against him, and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her, saving her life.

*Homecoming*

(I love you, I think it must be true love, I love you)

Why do you rub me the wrong way?

Why do you say the things you say?

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you, I'm incomplete

I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love

It must be true love

And no one else can break my heart like you

(Like you)

No one else can break my heart like you

(Like you)

No one else can break my heart like you

It was a nebulous night, as Mikael stood just in front of the school with an arm around her so she couldn't go anywhere. He'd just threatened to kill her, thinking she was Elena.

Klaus was unhappy at him and it showed, but he wasn't going to be bested by his no good step-father.

"Go ahead then. Kill her."

"No. Klaus, he'll do it," she reasoned with him.

A moment later, she felt pain and then everything went black.

As soon as he saw her fall to the threshold floor with a stake in her chest, he blurred to Mikael whom landed on the ground outside.

An instant later, Klaus staked him and watched him burn up in flames. Then he was instantly at Katerina's side and pulled the stake out, as veins began to appear on her.

A moment later, he pulled her gently into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, saving her life.

Once veins had disappeared on her, he gently picked her up in his arms and took her home with him.


	4. Hero

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert

Summary: Set when Elena is still human and Katherine is still in Mystic Falls. What if Katherine actually cared about Elena and Jeremy? What if Elena cared about Katherine? The Gilbert house is on fire. Can Katherine save Elena and Jeremy Gilbert? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kalena  
Keremy

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked down the sidewalk in the Gilberts' neighborhood.  
When she smelled smoke, she followed the smell. When she saw that Elena's place was on fire, she rushed inside to save them.  
"Elena! Jeremy!" she yelled.  
Fire was everywhere, as she coughed from the smoke. As she did so, she rushed upstairs towards Jeremy's room. She knew Elena would want Jeremy out first.

Once inside his room, she saw him coughing. She grabbed his arm and escorted him out of his room.  
"Get to safety! I'll help Elena!" she said over the crackling of the flames.  
She watched as he left the house, before she went in search of her descendant.

When she checked her room, she wasn't there, so she checked downstairs and saw Elena on the kitchen floor. So, at vampire speed, Katherine was at her side.

"Elena? Elena," she called to wake her.  
After a few minutes, Elena slowly came to and then coughed and sat up.  
"Get out of here. Your brother is safe," she told Elena.  
They both got to their feet, as things began crashing down.  
"Go!" Katherine yelled over the noise, trying to get Elena out before it got worst.  
"What about you!?" Elena said over the noise to the vampiress.  
Suddenly, a piece of the house fell and Katherine saw it was going to land right where Elena was. So, she pushed Elena out of the way, protecting the last of her Petrova family. Katherine was too late to help her own self though, and everything went black.

Elena Gilbert got to her feet after landing on the floor when Katherine had pushed her, to see that the piece of wood and some debris had fallen on top of her. So she went over to her descendant to help her. She did her very best to remove the heavy piece that had come from the ceiling, and finally succeeded after what felt like several moments. She then removed the debris and pulled out of that area of the kitchen.  
She knelt at her side.  
"Katherine, can you hear me? Katherine," she called to her to wake her up.  
She knew she had to get out while she still could, because it was getting worst. Katherine was a part of her family, though. Katherine had gotten Jeremy out and had saved Elena. Elena had to do the same for Katherine. So, Elena got to her feet and put her arms under hers, before she drug Katherine out, getting both of them out of the house and out of danger.

When Katherine awoke, she was outside of the Gilbert house with Elena at her side.  
"Elena," she greeted.  
She sat up and Elena helped her, before they both got to their feet.  
"Thanks," Katherine said.  
"You too," Elena said.  
They then left to go find where Jeremy had gone off to. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	5. Rescue

Elena woke up in the hospital just as a nurse came in to check on her. She was hooked up to a machine with tubes sticking out from her. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. She seriously didn't know. She just hoped she wasn't in danger. Damon didn't know where she was or that she was in the hospital. But she knew he would find her sooner or later when he realized she was missing. He always did. He was her protector and had told her that he loved her. But did she love him back? She wasn't sure. And at this moment, this wasn't the time to ponder on her questioned love. She was supposed to be in love with Stefan, but he had changed. He was a monster. He had killed people. People that were innocent. In the past, he would never had done that. If only Klaus had never come to town. She wished Klaus had never come and destroyed everything that she had had. He took Stefan away and put her brother Jeremy in danger. He had even turned Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid of his own. The boyfriend of her best friend who was a vampire now. Caroline Forbes.

She looked at the nurse.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"At the hospital. You suffered quite an ordeal."

She went to sit up.

"I have to get out of here."

"Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

She saw a bag of blood by her.

"Wait. You're taking my blood?"

"Of course. It's very important for your friend, Klaus."

 _Klaus. Of course. I should've known._ She thought. She hated the guy. Klaus was always in the way. In HER way. Couldn't he just disappear like she wanted him to? Like she wished him to do? She guessed that wishing that would never work. He was in town until he was finished with whatever business he had to finish up.

Elena tried to stop the nurse from putting the surege in her, but was unsuccessful. It was an anesthetic. Elena then fell back in bed and went back to sleep, feeling tired.

As she slept, the nurse took some more of her blood.

The nurse finished up and then left.

Katherine Pierce walked into the Salvatore boarding house. She saw that he was sleeping on the couch, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor.

 _Typical Damon. He never changes. Something I'll always love about him._ She thought.

She strode over and kneeled in front of the couch, looking at him.

"Damon, get up. We have a rescue mission to accomplish."

He woke up and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Elena was put in a hospital. Klaus has her being drained of her blood for his hybrids."

He got to his feet and she did likewise.

He grabbed her arm.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Time to save Elena."

With vampire speed they sped through Mystic Falls, Katherine leading him to where She was.

They walked into the hospital and down the hallway in search of Elena's room. Both secretly hoped she would be okay. But they didn't think or tell that to each other. They were both always secret. They always kept some sort of secret from each other. That's why they both got along just fine.

He hoped she was okay. If she wasn't, he was going to kill Klaus once and for all, no matter what the consequences. He knew that once Klaus was dead, his hybrids would come after him to kill him. But he didn't care about any of that as long as Elena was alive and safe. He would die in her place if he had to. He was her protector and he loved her for who she was. Not because she was just like Katherine. It was Elena he loved. Not Katherine. And Elena understood that. But he wasn't sure if Katherine understood that. And why had she popped up at the mansion to tell him that Elena was in trouble? Did she suddenly get the ambition to help? Did she actually care? He would never know until he asked, but this wasn't the right time. Elena was in trouble and he was her dark knight.

They walked into Elena's room.

Damon came to stand at her bedside and looked down at her. There were tubes all over and an ivy in her arm. Thank God she was okay. He didn't have to kill him just yet.

She weakly looked up at him.

"Damon..." she whispered.

"I'm here," he said. "We're here," he then added.

He gently removed everything and picked her up in his arms. As he did, she saw that Katherine was there too. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _What's Katherine doing here? I thought she hated me. Does she suddenly care about me?_ She thought before closing her eyes, feeling weak and tired.

With that, he carried her out and down the hallway, Katherine beside him, keeping pace with him, as Elena fell asleep in his arms.

Elena Gilbert awoke in her own bed and in her own house the next day with light streaming in through her window. She remembered everything from the previous night. How she had been rescued by Damon and Katherine. She understood Damon coming to her rescue. But Katherine? Why her of all vampires? Was it guilt or something? Why did Katherine care if she lived or died? Was it just to make Damon happy, or was it something more? She wanted to know why the vampiress look alike would ever help or save her. She had never shown care or compassion towards her before. So why start now? She wanted answers. There had to be a reason that Katherine had done it. There was always a reason behind everything. Even if she didn't understand or know that reason.

When she came out of her bathroom all dressed for the day, there she stood. Just the vampiress she wanted to talk to. If it had been a few years back, she wouldn't be wanting to talk to, or even to see her face.

"Hey," Elena greeted her.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I guess you're wondering why I was there last night with Damon. I knew what had happened so I told him and brought him to you. I know he loves you. I also know you love him, too. I only helped because I care about Damon. It breaks me to see him upset. I want to make it up to everyone for how i've acted towards everyone. Especially you. I was rotten. I don't want to do that anymore. I'm done playing games with you. I just thought you should know that. I don't hate you. I also know that you don't exactly hate me anymore, either. I'm sorry for everything i've done to all of you. I wish I could take it back. But I can't. You know that. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

Elena watched as the vampiress sped towards and out of her window, jumping out of it like it was nothing. It probably was nothing, considering she was a vampire and all. Nothing much phased her or was hard for her.

Elena came down the stairs and came into the kitchen to see Alaric seated at the bar drinking a shot glass of wine.

"Afternoon," he greeted.

"Afternoon," she greeted back.

"You slept late today. I thought about waking you, but I figured I should let you sleep considering what you went through last night. Damon told me everything last night before he went home."

"Was he alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Katherine was with him when he rescued me from the hospital."

"Katherine? Why would she be there?"

"I don't know. I'm about to find out."

Damon came down the stairs to see Katherine walk in.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," he greeted her.

"Well that's new considering the circumstances."

"Speaking of circumstances, why did you do it? You don't care about her. You don't even love her."

She came to stand in front of him where he stood in front of the fireplace.

"This may come to you as a shock, but I do love and care about her. She's my descendant."

"That explains a lot."

"I know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel like telling you the truth. I don't want to hide anything anymore."

"That's new."

"Let's just say this is the new me."

"I like the new you. It fits you perfectly."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be like this forever. Decides, this could be the last time you see me. Klaus wants me dead, after all."

"That doesn't really matter. You're here now, Kat. Right now, that's all that matters."

And it was the truth. He may not love her, but he did still care about her. She was his sire. A sire's bond is stronger than any other bond out there. He cared about her so much, he didn't want her dead. If Klaus killed her, it would be on. There would be a brutal fight. And hopefully, when and if it came to a fight, he would be able to kill Klaus.

Elena Gilbert walked in.

Both vampires looked at her, as she came up to them.

"Elena," Damon greeted and smiled at her.

"Damon," she greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. I'll survive. I somehow always do."

"Katherine was just in the middle of telling me why she helped rescue you last night. Apparently, you're family."

"We are?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Katherine confirmed.

"So what are we? Cousins or something?"

"No. Isobel was my daughter. You were her daughter. So I guess that makes me your grandmother. I know this is weird and strange to find out that we're related."

"Actually, it's not that strange. I mean, we are pretty much alike."

"Yeah. We are."

Katherine started for the front door.

"I better go. See you two around."

They watched, as she closed the door behind herself and then looked at each other.

"Damon, do you really love me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course. I don't lie about something like that."

"Well, you know I don't know whether you're telling the truth or not sometimes."

"Well, I give you my word that I do love you."

"Katherine visited me this afternoon. And she is right. I love you, too. I was stubborn to say that it would always be Stefan. I love you. Only you," she confessed, a gentle hand on the side of his face.

He looked down at her.

"I love you, too."

A moment later, they shared a kiss. It was romantic, filled with everything they felt for each other. Compassion, lust, love, and protection. They both knew they loved each other now, and nothing would ever change that. No one could stand in the way of their love. Even Katherine of all vampires agreed to their love.


	6. Help

Characters: Elena, Damon, Katherine, Klaus, and Rebekkah

Summary: Post season three episode when Damon got Elena out of the hospital. What if Katherine knew what Klaus had done to Elena? Will she risk her own life and maybe Damon's to save Elena from fully being drained of her blood? Will she drag Damon into it? Does she care or does she not care about Elena? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Elena/Damon/Katherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce watched from afar as Klaus carried an unconscious Elena through the doors of the hospital. She automatically knew that something was up, so she ran at vamp speed towards the Salvatore mansion. She had to tell Damon and they had to go rescue her.

Katherine walked into the mansion and closed the door behind herself. Damon was nowhere to be seen, but she could smell his scent as it wafted over her. He was upstairs.

"Damon, I need your help. Elena's in trouble," she called to him at a normal tone. They were vampires. They didn't need to yell to be heard from afar.

Damon was instantly infront of her.

"What's wrong? Where's Elena?"

She explained to him what she had seen and without further do, they raced at vamp speed towards the hospital to save Elena from Klaus' clutches.

A few minutes later, they walked into the deserted hospital. Lights were on but there wasn't any nurses or other people around. As they walked through the halls, they used their senses to find her. They could smell her scent and it was getting closer.

Suddenly, without warning, Klaus and Rebekkah through them from behind. Katherine hit a surgical table and a syringe filled with something stuck into her right shoulder. When she landed on her side on the floor, she stayed there and didn't move.

Damon got to his feet and grabbed Klaus. He luckily had a stake with him and staked him in the chest and watched him fall to the ground before rushing over and kneeling down by his Sire. As he was rushing over, Rebekkah knelt down beside her brother.

"Katherine, can you hear me?"

He gently rolled her onto her back and then pulled the syringe out, setting it down. He saw it was only anesthetic and would only make her fall asleep for a bit.

As her vision blurred she tried to stay awake. She wanted to answer him, but couldn't. Not verbally nor telepathetically. As he moved his hand between her shoulder blades and moved his arm under her legs, everything went black for her. As he picked her up, she went limp in his arms as she passed out.

Damon ran back home at vamp speed and gently layed his Sire down onto the couch and then kissed her forehead before running back.

He walked into Elena's room and stood beside her. He looked at her before taking all the tubes off her and unhooking her from everything. Then he picked her up in his arms and ran at vamp speed to get home and to his room. He then layed her carefully down in his bed and kissed her before looking down at her again. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, as he positioned her head back in his free arm, as to let his blood go down her throat.

After a few minutes, he gently layed her head back down on the pillow, his wrist away from her lips and at his side. Soon after his wrist had healed, she came to slowly and saw him and where she was.

"Thanks," she said, guessing who it was that had saved her from getting all her blood drained. She had somehow survived yet again. She was a survivor.

He looked down at her.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"You can come down when you feel like it," he told her before vanishing from the room.

He knelt down by the couch on the floor at his Sire's side. He cared about her deeply, but loved Elena. If either of them died, a piece of him would die, too.

He held her hand.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

Silence. It was all darkness and cold inside her head. The only things he saw were her true feelings she felt for both of the brothers and all of her past. For the first time, he realized this wasn't the first time Klaus had been in Mystic Falls or had even met Katherine. He saw her human self running for her life. Then her vampiress self keeping as far from him as she could until he came back in the present year. He ignored all the rest, since he knew everything else about her. He then came out of her head and sensed Elena walk up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Klaus."

Just then, his Sire stirred and groggily looked at him.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No need, Kat. You're my Sire. I'll always know when and if you need me. I'll always be there for you."

They smiled at eachother. Then Elena joined in, smiling at the both of them with love.


	7. Extricater

Characters: Tyler, Katherine, werewolf (Klaus?)

Summary: Katherine gets attacked by a werewolf. Will someone come and save her in time, or will it be too late?

Pairings:

Tyler/Katherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce ran through the woods for her life. A massive, brown, werewolf chased after her and full speed of light. Katherine knew by the smell that this werewolf was Niklaus.

Suddenly, the werewolf lunged and pinned her to the ground on her back. Now she looked into the eyes of the massive werewolf before it tore into her. And as it bit and scratched her, she screamed and gasped in pain.

A black, massive werewolf was strolling along in the woods, when it heard her screams of pain.

 _Katherine!_ It thought.

Then the wolf followed her scent to go rescue her, not caring about what trouble she had caused in the past. She had helped Damon before and Elena and the others. He wouldn't let her die. He had to save her.

Twenty minutes later, the black wolf saw the scene. He raced forwards. He lunged at and tackled the brown werewolf off of her. After several minutes of fighting, the brown wolf gave up and left.

The black creature went to stand at her side.

He looked down at her and whined. She was in bad shape.

He stepped backwards a ways and then phased human with clothes on.

Tyler Lockwood knelt down beside her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here and get you help," he said, before gently picking her up in his arms and briskly heading out of the woods towards the Salvatore boarding house.

A few minutes later, an unconscious Katherine lay on Damon's couch, pale and sweaty.

Tyler, with a vial of the leftover of Klaus' blood, gently lifted her head, positioning it back, and put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat.

Half an hour later, as Tyler stood at her side, she came to.


	8. All I Need (Daroline)

All I Need (Daroline)

Characters: Damon, Caroline, Tyler (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 5. Based on "All I Need." Just a Daroline tribute

Pairings:

Daroline

*Brave New World*

 _I'm dying to catch my breath_

 _Oh why don't I ever learn?_

 _I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around_

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away_

 _When you hold me in your embrace_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

It was a dismal night, as Caroline, a newly turned vampire, sat on a picnic table after accidentally killing some stranger. It had been an accident and she didn't even know what was happening to her and it scared her.

Damon arrived to see her sobbing there, and brushed her hair out of her face, being kind to her for once in his life.

"I killed him. What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry. I can help you," he assured her.

"You can?"

"Yes," he replied.

Later, he told her what was happening to her and he tutored her in vampirism 101, helping her to control her vampirism nature.

*The Devil Inside*

 _Don't tear me down_

 _You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

 _I'm here on the edge again_

 _I wish I could let it go_

 _I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_

 _All my agony fades away_

 _When you hold me in your embrace_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline and Damon stood in front of each other at the Mystic Grille.

"You. You hate me," he stated. "You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan."

"Well, nobody's perfect," she replied, as if she had forgiven him for past wrongs or something.

*True Lies*

 _Don't tear me down_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _I tried many times but nothing was real_

 _Make it fade away, don't break me down_

 _I want to believe that this is real_

 _Save me from my fear_

 _Don't tear me down_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon entered, just as Caroline was by the bed with a towel, picking out some clothes.

She heard the door close and looked to see Damon.

"Damon! Towel! Knock!"

"Caroline, no! No one cares!" he said back.

*Our Town*

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

 _Make my heart a better place_

 _Make my heart a better place_

It was a nebulous night, as Damon walked through the woods. He was heading in the direction to leave the woods, when he heard a commotion between Caroline and Tyler.

"Did you just **bite** me!?" she yelled at Tyler.

Tyler attempted to go over and help her, but she yelled at him again.

"Get away from me!"

He backed off and left, even though he didn't want to.

Damon appeared and decided to help her out, so he took her to the boarding house to his room and called Klaus to cure her, in which Klaus cured her, so she lived.


	9. Heart Attack (Daroline)

Heart Attack (Daroline)

Characters: Damon, Caroline, Bill (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1-5. Based on Demi Lovato's song "Heart Attack."

Pairings:

Daroline

* Pilot*

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line_

 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

It was a nebulous night, as Caroline lay on the couch with Damon. They were friends by now, so they weren't in love yet.

"I try so hard, but I'm never enough. Why do the guys I want, never want me?"

*The Devil Inside*

 _When I don't care_

 _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair_

 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_

 _Yes, you make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm…_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon and Caroline stood in front of each other at the Mystic Grille. After some conversation, he stated, "You. You hate me. You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan."

"Well, nobody's perfect," she replied.

* True Lies*

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_

Caroline was in her, Elena, and Bonnie's dorm room, about to pick out some clothes after he shower. She still had a towel around her, when the door opened. She heard it open and then close, so she turned around to see who it was, only to see Damon.

"Damon! Towel! Knock!" she blurted at him.

"Caroline, no! No one cares!" he said back to her.

* My Brother's Keeper*

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

 _It's just not fair_

 _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

 _I gasp for air_

 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_

 _Make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm…_

Caroline was in a room getting ready for the annual Miss Mystic Falls at the Lockwood place upstairs. She saw Damon when she turned around. She grabbed a corsage and threw it at him. It hit him in the face, before landing on the floor.

"Get out of here, you lurker!" she blurted.

"Ouch," he commented with a smile.

*Brave New World*

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_

 _So scared I take off and I run_

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm…_

It was a dismal night, as Damon walked through the Mystic High hallway. He stopped though when he sensed a presence. He turned around to see Caroline.

"I remember," she informed him, approaching him.

"That's impossible. You wouldn't be able to remember unless you were…" He suddenly realized that she was in transition to becoming a vampire.

After a few choice words between them, Caroline kicked him, making him slide across the hallway.

"You suck."

He watched, as she walked away, and got to his feet.

*Our Town*

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

It was a dismal night, as Damon lay in bed with her at her place.

"My dad hates me," she sobbed.

He put an arm around her in silent comfort, nothing to say to that.


	10. All My Children

Characters: Rebekah, Elena, Damon, Katherine

Summary: Revised from the part when Rebekah went after Elena. What if Elijah hadn't shown up? What if she had succeeded in biting Elena? Will someone come to the rescue, or will she die? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Elena got into her SUV and buckled herself in. She started the engine and began to drive through the parking lot. Then she heard a bang like something or someone had hit the back of her car. She got out and closed the door, looking around, not seeing anything.

The she turned around to see Rebekah.

"Drive much?"

Elena Gilbert gasped in fright. She wanted to run, but knew it would be useless. She was an Original vampire. Elena was only human. Decides, it wasn't just vampire against human. She had stabbed Rebekah in the back. Rebekah wanted revenge against Elena. She wanted to kill Elena.

She grabbed Elena by the throat tightly and slammed her against the side of her car, pinning her there. Then she vamped out.

Rebekah bent her head down and sunk her teeth into the side of Elena's neck, feeding on her, which refreshed the vampiress as the human girl started to go limp.

Suddenly, a few minutes after her eyes closed, Katherine, at vamp speed, through the Original vampiress off of her and then, as she sagged to the ground, Katherine, at inhuman agility, caught her from hitting her head on the pavement.

Katherine, with inhuman strength, picked her up and set her down gently in the passenger's seat. She closed the door and then turned to face Rebekah. With one quick reflex of her hand, she through Rebekah hard enough for a building wall to fall on her.

She opened the car door.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I got here as soon as I realized what was going on."

She gently picked her up and at vamp speed, ran half way to the Salvatore boarding house, an unconscious Elena in her arms.

Elena groaned and opened her eyes to see Katherine carrying her to safety. She looked up at her weakly.

"Katherine?"

She stopped and looked down at her.

"You're awake. Good. That means you'll be okay."

She put her down and held onto her arm to make sure she was at least a little balanced.

Suddenly, Rebekah, at vamp speed, ran up to Katherine from behind and through her. Elena fell to the ground on her back, since her hand hadn't left Elena's arm, when Rebekah had arrived.

Before Katherine could get up and Elena could react, Rebekah grabbed Elena's throat tightly.

"Why do they always bend over backwards to save you, Elena?"

She couldn't breathe. She began to pass out.

A moment later, Katherine through her away, hoping it would hurt her enough she would leave.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled in warning, as Rebekah came up behind her and stabbed her in the side between the ribs with a rebar.

As the pain came, she gasped.

The Original through her to the ground and stepped towards the doppelganger.

"Let's finish where we left off. Shall we?"

Before she could grab her, Katherine through the rebar into the Original's abdomen.

"Stay away from, Elena."

Kat limped over and helped her up, only to catch her, as she passed out.

Katherine limped towards the boarding house, feeling like she was going to pass out, carrying Elena, her guts spilling out every second.

A few minutes later, she stumbled into the mansion and half stood, half limped into the threshold.

When he smelled blood and a mixture of Elena and Katherine, Damon turned around to see them. At vamp speed, he was infront of them.

"Rebekah bit her. She'll be okay," Kat panted.

He took Elena in his arms.

As he layed Elena down, Kat said, "I saved her. Rebekah put a rebar in me."

"Thanks."

A moment after he replied, her vision went black and she collapsed to the floor.

When he heard the thud and silence, he turned to see his Sire on the floor. He ran to her at vamp speed.

He knelt beside her and rolled her onto her back.

"Katherine?"

She was still. Out cold.

He applied pressure to her gut wound.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

He tried telepathically to communicate with her.

 _Kat, can you hear me? Please, Kat. Answer me._

Silence. All he got in return was darkness.

 _Kat, come back to me. Don't do this. Please. Don't die on me. Not now, Kat. Please! Kat!_ He pleaded.

Still silence.

He bent down and gave her lips a kiss. Something that showed no matter what, a kiss would break the spell. But not this time. She wasn't asleep, because when he had given her a kiss, he hadn't felt that she was breathing. And she was pale. So pale. Probably from a lot of blood loss.

Elena groaned, coming to. Then she saw the scene. Katherine lay still, limp, and pale on her back, eyes closed, wound still bleeding. Damon was knelt beside her, a hand pressed to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Trying to save her, as he held her in his arms in grief and desperation.

Elena knelt beside him, a bandage in hand.

"Let me help."

He took his hand from her and Elena dressed it.

Blood stopped flowing, as she finished. She even began breathing again.

Damon gently picked his Sire up and carried her upstairs, a hand on her hands to put them around his neck, and then put a hand gently on the side of her head, extending his fingers behind to support her head on his left shoulder.

Once beside the bed, he gently layed her down and tucked her in.

Katherine woke up slowly, too weak to hold her own.

"Damon," she breathed.

She wasn't focused. She felt like she was dying slowly from too much blood loss, which she could blame Rebekah for.

Damon bit his wrist.

"I'm here. Drink."

He put it to her lips and she drank as much needed.

Elena watched from the doorway silently.

He pulled it away and then got to his feet. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her.

"Rest. Restore your strength."

"I will. Thanks."


	11. Near Death Experience

Characters: Trevor, Damon, and Katherine

Summary: Set in season 3 somewhere. What if Katherine had come back sometime after "All My Children", when Elena said something she didn't mean to Damon, which had hurt him and he had gone to the bar to get drunk? What if Katherine went to the Mystic Grille and saw him drinking? Will she be of comfort, or will she use it as an advantage? What if they get into danger? Will they live? Will they die? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

Damon/Katherine

 **Previously On The Vampire Diaries**

(Damon and Elena are at Klaus' mansion having an argument)

Elena: So now you're mad at me?

Damon: I'm mad at you because I love you.

Elena: Well, maybe that's the problem.

(Damon looks hurt)

Elena: No. That's not what I meant. I…

Damon: No. I get it, Elena.

(Elena watches as he disappears through the crowd, feeling horrible about what she had just said to Damon.)

It was a dark night, as Damon Salvatore sat at the bar at the Mystic Grille, shot glass of Tequila in hand. He was on his third refill. To him, drinking was the best way to get rid of the pain. He would have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but it would be worth it. That was how he thought.

When Katherine Pierce walked in and saw him, she walked up to him and sat down on a stool beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Caring enough to come over to you and keep you company."

"I don't think so. If there's anything I learned about you over the years, it's that you always want something."

"Not this time. I'm here for you. I want nothing in return."

Later that night, Damon and Katherine were still there when everyone else had gone home. They were the only ones there.

Suddenly, Katherine sensed danger. As soon as she did, she pushed Damon, making him land behind the counter, making sure he wasn't in danger.

As she turned to see the enemy, a shot rang out. She was shot in the arm but obviously healed. She saw who it was. Trevor. One of Klaus' brothers. The one who had helped her escape, because he had loved her. But in the end, she had used his love for her to escape. Now she realized that he hated her. He hated her so much he wanted to hurt her. Maybe kill her. Maybe this was what it was. A slow, painful death.

Trevor aimed again and shot her several times, which caused pain and she stumbled. Then he shot her several more times, once again, and she fell onto the floor on her back.

Damon watched all of this from where he was behind the counter. As soon as she had fallen, he ran at him at vampire speed and grabbed his arm, twisting it, making him drop the gun. Then he pinned him against a wall, hand tightly around his throat.

Katherine saw this before closing her eyes, feeling weak and drained.

Damon, at vampire speed, through Trevor and then broke a chair leg. Before Trevor could recover, he staked Trevor with the wooden leg.

Damon knelt down beside his sire. He felt from the sire bond that she was dying.

"Katherine. Kat, can you hear me?" he asked gently, trailing a gentle hand down the side of her face.

As he looked down at her she looked so pale, fragile, and weak. Her eyes were closed and her head rolled to the left side. And there were so many wounds. She had been shot in the arm, stomach, chest, left side of her neck, and her left shoulder.

He gently slid his arm under her neck and lifted her head. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head back so his blood would go down her throat.

After thirty minutes, she started to drink freely and grabbed hold of his arm gently, for she was still weak.

After the feeding was done, he picked her up carefully and carried her out, heading home, her head resting on his shoulder with her arms gently around his neck.


	12. Saved By Love

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Elijah, and Rebecca

Summary: Set in S3 "All My Children" when Rebecca bit Elena. What if Elijah had arrived a tad late to save Elena? Who will save Elena? Will Elena be okay? Will she live? What if Rebecca had gotten her ass kicked for biting Elena? What if Elijah had to help Katherine? Will he do it? Does he still care about her? Will Katherine be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalena (Kat/Elena: family)  
Rebijah (Rebecca/Elijah: family)  
Kalijah (Kat/Elijah)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Katherine Pierce walked the route to the Salvatore boarding house. She stopped when she smelled the smell of heavily flowing blood. She knew whom it belonged to, so she followed her scent.  
She stopped a distance away in a deserted parking lot.  
As soon as she saw Rebecca Mikaelson feeding from the present Doppelgangers neck, she through her across the parking lot at vampire speed and, as Rebecca was thrown, she caught an unconscious Elena Gilbert from hitting the ground. Then, vamped out, she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat, as she knelt on the ground and held her in her arms.  
Rebecca got to her feet and saw the scene. As she started to walk towards them, Katherine looked at her and growled menacingly in warning.  
Rebecca stopped a distance away when she got growled at.  
"Well, well, look who's so protective," the Original commented.  
The former doppelganger gently took her wrist away and layed her gently on the ground on her back, before she got to her feet.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" the vampiress growled at her.  
"I thought you despised her is all."  
"I don't despise her. She's my family and you nearly killed her."

At vampire speed, the vampiress pinned Rebecca to a tree with a hand tightly around her throat, letting her anger loose.  
"You can't kill me. I'm older than you," Rebecca said through the pain.  
"No. But I sure as hell can hurt you. You should learn a few things about family before you start killing, or, in this case, almost killing someone else's family," she growled at the blond vampiress. Then she through her to the ground and twisted her arm behind her back.  
Rebecca gasped in pain.  
"Stay the hell away from my family, or I will dagger you myself," the ex-doppelganger growled at her, as she did so, warning her for future reference.  
With her arm still behind her back, the former doppelganger got her to her feet before she through her. This time she let go of her, as she through her.  
Elijah Mikaelson arrived and stopped between the distance of his only sister and Katherine. As he did, his sister began to painfully get to her feet. Then he went to stand in front of Katherine.  
"What's going on, Katerina?"  
"Keep your bitch of a sister away from my family," she answered in anger. She then added more calmly, "Keep her in line."  
"What happened?" he asked calmly.  
"Your sister nearly killed Elena."  
"I promise that she will be punished."  
"Thank you, Elijah."  
"You are welcome, Katerina."  
Elijah looked over his shoulder at his sister and calmly, but with a hint of anger in his voice said, "Rebecca, go straight home. There will be consequences."  
He watched her vanish, before he looked at the vampiress again.  
"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" he asked calmly with worry, figuring that she and Rebecca had most likely had a fight.

When she had been human, he and Trevor had both loved her. To this day, he cared deeply for her, even though he wasn't madly in love with her anymore. He cared for Elena as well. Elena was supposed to be under his protection. He felt like he had failed in his duty, knowing that Rebecca had almost killed the doppelganger.  
The vampiress looked back at him and tried to hide what she felt now. She was in pain. In the fight with Rebecca, she hadn't felt any pain. She had been too filled with rage at her to notice.  
"I don't know," she replied truthfully.  
Like her human family, she knew she could trust Elijah with what life she had left. She didn't have to lie to him.  
"Katerina, what…?" he started to ask, but stopped when he smelled blood; her blood.  
She saw him start to look at her for where she was hurt at. As she saw that, she realized she couldn't hide her pain. Then she felt herself quickly weaken.  
Elijah put gentle hands on her waist to try and keep her on her feet, as he saw her weaken and start to lose her balance.  
"Katerina," he said calmly, though inside, he was scared for her. He wanted to help her in any way that he could.  
"Elijah," she said, as everything blurred. She then put gentle hand on his shoulders to do what she could to stay on her feet. It was to no avail though, as everything went black.  
As she collapsed, Elijah caught her with a hand between her shoulder blades, an arm holding her up.  
"Hang on, Katerina."  
He knelt down and pulled her gently into his arms. That's when he felt it. He pulled the small dagger out of her lower back and tossed it to the ground. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her heal faster.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. As he held her close, she slowly started to come to.  
When she was awake, he helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you, Elijah."  
"You're welcome anytime, Katerina."

Elijah watched her, as she went over to Elena to get her home, before he went to his own home to deal with his sister and punish her for what she had done and almost done.  
Later, everybody lived happily ever after as they could with Elena and Kat fully recovering.


	13. Enemies Befriended

Characters: Rebecca and Elena

Summary: Rebecca gets hurts because of a hybrid. Who will save her life? Elena gets hurt. Will she be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Rebena

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked through the Mystic Falls, Virginia woods. She was going for a walk.  
Suddenly, when she was in the heart of the forest, she saw someone on the forest floor on her back. Not just anyone. Rebecca Mikaelson.  
As she ran towards her, she hoped it wasn't a trick. After all, Rebecca wanted her dead for stabbing her in the back; literally.  
She knelt at her side.  
"Rebecca, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called.  
As she looked down at her, Elena could see she was just barely conscious. And she was a little pale.  
Rebecca tried to answer her, but it came out a gurgle and felt blood on her neck. And her visions was blurry. Then everything went black and her head rolled to the left.  
Elena wasn't sure what to do. She normally would've given her her blood if she hadn't had a cut on her neck. She saw that her stomach was bleeding heavily, too. She knew there was only one thing she could do. So she did it. She took the blonde's jacket off and applied pressure to her neck wound with it. She then pulled her gently into her arms and looked around for something to cut her wrist with. She soon found a shard of glass on the forest floor and cut her wrist with it. Then she positioned her head back and put her wrist to her lips, making her blood go down her throat, the jacket still pressed to her neck wound.  
As Elena did so, she hoped it would work. Her plan was to see if her doppelganger blood would help her heal.

A few minutes later, it worked. Both wounds healed. She set the jacket on the ground and kept feeding her her blood.  
As Rebecca came to, eyes still closed, she felt the familiar liquid. Then she bit, starting to drink freely.  
A few minutes later, as she opened her eyes, she saw that she was drinking from Elena. And that's when she let go and slowly sat up. Then both girls got to their feet.  
The Original turned around to face her.  
"Thank you. You saved my life."  
"You're welcome," she replied.  
"I think I owe you one."  
The Original got a good look at her and was instantly in front of her.  
"Elena, are you okay?"  
Elena wasn't sure why she asked her that, until she started to feel unsteady and have blurry vision.  
The blond put gentle hands on her arms.  
"Elena, look at me."  
She gently tilted her chin up.  
"Focus, Elena."  
She looked into her eyes, but not to compel her. She wanted to be sure she was okay.  
The blond caught her, as the doppelganger blacked out, arm holding her up, hand between her shoulder blades. She then layed her gently down and pulled her into her arms, biting her wrist and putting it to her lips, positioning her head back so her blood would go down her throat. She knew her blood would heal Elena. And right now, she needed it. Elena had cut her wrist too deep. She needed healed or she would die.  
Once both of their wrists were healed after she had taken her wrist away from her lips, she gently picked her up and headed for Elena's. She hadn't been invited in in the past, but surely someone would be there to take over Elena Duty, as everyone around here called it.


	14. Unexpected Saver

Characters: Katherine, Alaric, and Judas the Bloody

Summary: Alaric gets into some vampire trouble with an enemy. Will he be saved? Will he be okay? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Kalaric  
Alaric Saltzman

It's a dark night. I'm walking through Mystic Falls in search of vampires to kill. As usual. After all, my name isn't Alaric Saltzman the Vampire Hunter for nothing. I do this every night when I'm not busy helping my friend Damon, or taking care of Elena Gilbert and her brother Jeremy Gilbert. To top it off, I'm also the Mystic High History teacher.  
I'm in an abandoned part of town, when an old vampire enemy of mine comes out of an alley.  
"Alaric," the vampire greets.  
"Judas," I greet back, but it's not really a greeting. Judas the Bloody is my vampire enemy.  
He's instantly in front of me and grabs hold of my throat. Then he has me up against an alley wall.  
I gasp from the tight hold and try to get his hand off my throat. But he's a vampire. He's too strong. He wants me dead, as I do him. And as he vamps out, I know he's going to kill me tonight.  
"Good-bye, Alaric Saltzman," he says, before lowering his head and biting into the side of my neck.  
As he continues to feed on me for what feels like twenty minutes, I feel weak and I start to lose my vision. And a few minutes later, I feel myself start to sag to the ground. Then everything goes black.

Katherine Pierce

I'm taking a walk when I smell blood a mile away. So I follow the scent trail.  
It isn't long before I find whom it belongs to. Alaric Saltzman. From a distance away, I see a vampire feeding on him. And from where I stand, I can hear the slow rhythm of his heart and shallow breathing. As he lies on his back, eyes closed, having pale skin, looking limp, head rolled to the left, I know he's dying.  
I know I have to do something. I don't know if he has his ring on or not. I can't tell. The vampire is in the way. I can't let him die. Plus, like Elena and Damon, I care about him. So I do the one thing I can do. At vampire speed, I throw him off of Alaric, making him hit a wall. I don't have a stake with me, so I kneel down by Alaric and search for a stake. I find one in his jacket and pin the vamp to the wall with a hand around his throat. In the next instant, I stake him in the heart and he fall to the ground with cracked skin, as he dies.  
I rush over and kneel at his side. As I do, I can hear that his breathing has stopped. I look down at his hand where his ring should be. It's not there. It must've fallen off.  
"Don't die. Don't you dare die, Alaric."  
I put my lips to his a few times, breathing in to him, trying to get him breathing again. It works after ten minutes.  
I see his ring by a wall and pick it up, going to kneel at his side again. I take his hand and lift it, putting his ring on where it usually is. Then I set it gently back down at his side.  
I gently pull him into my arms and position his head back, biting my wrist and putting it to his lips, making it go down his throat to heal him.  
When his bite is healed, I take my wrist away and it instantly heals. I gently lay him back down and rest a gentle hand on the side of his face. His heart and breathing are normal again, as well as the color of his skin.  
I wait for him to come to.  
A few minutes later, he does and sees me.

"I saved your life," I inform him. "And killed that vampire."  
I gently help him to his feet, as he gets up. He's still eternally healing. I have to help him get to Elena's before I can leave him.  
With an arm around him, I help him get home to the Gilbert home.

Once he's on the couch, he looks at me.  
"Thanks. I might owe you in the future."  
"You're welcome."  
I walk out the door, closing it behind me. Now I'm heading to the boarding house to get some rest.


	15. Almost Too Late

Characters: Kat, Klaus, and Damon

Summary: Klaus comes after Katherine. Will she live? Will she die? Will she be able to call upon Damon before anything tragic happens to her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kat/Damon

It was a dark, cold night. Katherine Pierce was in the woods in Mystic Falls, running from Klaus, as to not die. Klaus wanted her, but she wasn't going to give herself up to him. She sure as hell wasn't going to die without a good fight.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the throat. He slammed her against a tree at vampire speed, pinning her there.

"You think you can run from me, Katerina?"

She tried to get free.

"I can hope."

"There's no hope of running from me now."

"I know that."

"Now Katerina, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll let you decide."

"Go to hell!"

She through him off her at vampire speed and then, once again, started running for her life.

He growled and then started after her.

"It's the hard way then, huh? Your choice. Not mine. Now you're really asking for it."

Suddenly, before she knew it, he was on her again. He through her roughly with vampire agility and strength. She rolled and the back of her head hit a tree hard enough that her vision blurred.

He knelt beside her.

Before she could react, pain surged through her, as he drove white ash wood into her side between her left rib cage.

"A message to Damon for trying to kill me."

As her vision faded, she watched Klaus walk away, leaving her to slowly die.

 _Damon,_ she thought before everything went black.

Damon was on his way home, when he got sent a telepathic message from Kat, calling to him once. The way it sounded, she was badly injured.

At vampire speed, he ran, following his Sire's faint scent.

"Katherine!" he said, running to and then kneeling down beside her.

He took her in his arms, holding her there.

"Kat, can you hear me?"

He saw the ash wood and pulled it out, tossing it away.

"Kat, don't do this to me. Please."

He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making it go down her throat.

"Come on, Kat. Come on. Don't die on me now."

Just then, she gently took hold of his arm and bit, taking in the sweet taste of her childe's blood. As she did, her wound began to heal and her strength began to get restored.


	16. Blood Ties

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, Damon, and Elena

Summary: Klaus goes after Katherine. Will she be okay? Will Damon and Elena get to her in time to save her, or will it be too late? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine  
Kalena

It was a dark night as Katherine Pierce walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was on her way towards the Salvatore mansion.  
Suddenly, she sensed something and stopped in her tracks in an abandoned part of town. More like someone. She knew the scent. Klaus; the enemy. The ancient breed of half vampire half werewolf; she did her very best not to let him sense her fear of him.  
He stepped out of the shadows to face her.  
"Klaus," she said.  
"Katerina; how pleasant to see you again."  
"I wish I could say the same thing."  
"Yes. So you know exactly what I'm after. Where is it?"  
"You mean the necklace; somewhere safe where you'll never find it."  
She started walking backwards as he stepped towards her.

Meanwhile, Damon and Elena were at the Salvatore boarding house. They had just walked in and he had just grabbed himself a shot glass of liquor, when something came to him; Katherine's thoughts. They were consumed in panic. She was in trouble and was using her telepathy to reach out to him.  
Damon! I need help! Klaus!

I'm coming. Elena's coming with me. Hang on, Katherine.  
Hurry! Please!  
He looked at Elena who stood in front of him.  
"Elena, we have to go."  
He set his glass down.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Katherine's in danger. Klaus; and I'm not leaving you alone."  
"Then let's go."  
"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking at her.  
She was silent, as she looked back at him.  
He repeated the question.  
"Elena, do you trust me?"  
She finally spoke.  
"I guess."  
That was good enough for him.  
"Get on my back. It'll be faster. I think I know where she is."  
She obeyed.

Klaus slammed her into a tree, pinning her there, and stabbed her in the side with a piece of wood. She was in pain and screamed, hoping to be heard, which she was.  
Damon and Elena arrived.  
Damon through Klaus off her with a piece of white oak in his hand.  
Elena ran to her as the vamp and hybrid fought.  
Katherine slid down the trunk of the tree and sat, hand on the wound on her side, trying to find the courage to suppress the pain so she could pull it out.  
Elena knelt beside her.  
They looked into one another's eyes.

Damon stabbed the white oak into Klaus' heart, killing him. He then knelt in front of Katherine and she pulled it out and gasped in pain.

She soon healed and the three of them walked away into the darkness of the night.


	17. Original In Danger

Characters: Katherine, Rebecca, silver-white werewolf

Summary: Rebecca gets hurt. Will she be helped? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Rebatherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Rebecca Mikaelson walked casually down sidewalks with no destination in mind. She was alone. The town was quiet with barely anyone out at this night. Especially, a cold one like tonight. Snow covered the town like a cold, white blanket. To add to the terrible weather, it was a full moon. She was an Original, though. She didn't have to worry about being bitten by a werewolf and dying from the bite. She was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Werewolf bites didn't affect her.  
She stopped, sensing something. Even though she was vampire, she couldn't smell it through the blowing wind and the falling snow. The weather was turning into almost a storm, so it was impossible to hear anything or sense the smell. That made her vulnerable. It made her feel weak and so human. Her body was what had told her that something was lurking around. Not any of her senses.  
Suddenly, something big and silver-white leapt and pinned her to the ground. It growled and snarled; a werewolf. It howled once and then looked down at her.  
The Original through the silver-white werewolf off her and started to her feet. It was hard for her to fight in the middle of this weather, but she did what she could.  
The werewolf snarled at and lunged. It then attacked her and snapped at her with teeth bared. Its claws dug into her skin and caused her to bleed. Then it tore into her left shoulder and right side of her neck with its k-9 teeth.

Katherine had been walking down sidewalks on her way to the Salvatore boarding house, but stopped when she saw the scene a distance off. Then she ran towards the scene and through it off her. She heard the creature yelp, as she knelt by Klaus' only sister.  
She looked down at her to assess her condition. The right side of her neck and left shoulder had been bitten, her clothes were torn where claw marks shown, her head was to the left, and her neck was bleeding heavily.  
"Rebecca?" she called. "Can you hear me?"  
Klaus' sister groaned.  
"Hang in there. I'm going to help you."  
She gently pulled her into her arms and positioned her head back. Then she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, as to make her blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it obviously healed. Then she watched the Original's wounds heal.  
When Rebecca opened her eyes, she saw that she was healed and Katherine Pierce was at her side.  
"Thanks," Rebecca said.  
"You're welcome."  
They got to their feet and walked away; Rebecca to the Mikaelson house and Katherine to the Salvatore boarding house.


	18. New Friend

Characters: Alaric, Katherine, Jeremy, and Damon

Summary: Based off of a dream I had. Kat's hurt. Will Ric help her? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Kalaric  
Ric

It's a dark night, as I stand in front of the door, ready to leave the Gilbert home to go spend time at the Grille. But before I can open it, a very hurt and pale Katherine opens the door.  
"Katherine?" I question.  
"Hybrid," she says before she collapses outside on the porch on her back.  
I pick her up and gently lay her down on the floor. She's half conscious, as I kneel down at her side after closing the door. I take my jacket off and gently lift her head, as I use my jacket as a pillow for her head. I gently lay her head down and look down at her. She's warm and sweating.  
"Hang in there, Katherine," I say.  
I look up at the stairs and then say, "Jeremy, call Damon! Katherine's been bitten! She's dying!"  
I look down at her.

Jeremy

I'm in my room writing some thoughts down in a notebook, when I hear Alaric tell me to call Damon. Why me? Damon doesn't like me and I'm not a fan of him, either. Decides, Alaric can just let her die. She deserves it after everything she has done. But he wants me to, so I better.  
I take my cell out and dial his cell number.

"Damon," I greet.  
"Little Gilbert. This better be important," he greets.  
"Alaric says Katherine's dying. She was bitten. She needs the cure; like I really care."  
"Are they home?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll be there soon."  
We hang up.

Kat

I try with all my might to stay conscious, as Alaric stays at my side with a worried look. But I know I'm losing, as he uses a dry hand towel to try and stop the bleeding. He's trying. I'll give him that.  
"Everything will be okay. You'll live," he promises me.

Ric

I try to assure her that she'll live, but I don't know if she'll make it or not. Then her eyes close and her head rolls to the left.

Damon

As I approach the Gilbert home with a vial of Klaus' blood in my left hand, I can hear Kat's shallow and ragged breathing. She really is dying.  
When I walk inside, Ric looks up at me and I hand it to him. I hope he knows what he's doing. He wasn't there like Elena and Stefan were, when I almost died. He was too busy with his other duties. Hunting and then watching over Elena and little Gilbert.  
"Thanks. I'll take care of her," he tells me.  
I walk out, closing the door behind myself.

Ric

I gently pull her into my arms, positioning her head gently back. After uncapping the vial, I put it to her lips, making Klaus' blood go down her throat.  
A few minutes later, I put the cap back on and gently lay her back down.

Kat

I don't know how long I was out, but when I come to, I feel better. Alaric must've gotten me the cure.  
"Thanks," I say, looking up at him.  
"You're welcome."  
He helps me to my feet and takes his jacket from the floor.  
"I was going to go to the Grille. How about you? Would you care to join me?" he invites.  
"I'll consider it a gift. I would love to," I reply.  
"We're going to the Grille. Don't stay up too late!" he yells up the stairs at Jeremy. Then we leave to go to the Grille.


	19. Unexpected Helper

Characters: Damon, Alaric, Elena, Esther, Niklaus, Elijah, Trevor (mentioned), Meredith (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned), Katherine, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), Isabelle (mentioned), Kohl (mentioned), Rebecca (mentioned), Finn (mentioned), villagers (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned), Tyler (mentioned), Matt (mentioned), and Jeremy (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3E16 "1912" or S3E15 "All My Children." Will someone stop her from succeeding? What if Kat came back? Why is she back? What if Damon had to save Kat's life? Will he do it? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Delena  
Kalena  
Trevor/Katerina/Elijah (mentioned)  
Kalaric

It was a dark night, as Esther Mikaelson used a knife to cut Elena's hand. Alaric Saltzman was knocked out on the floor in the little shed-like place. Esther was going to use Alaric as a weapon.  
"No," Elena protested.  
"I'm going to do this whether you're willing or not," Esther said.  
Elena tried to get free from Esther's hold on her wrist.  
Suddenly, Esther was thrown and she hit a faraway wall, while Elena hit the floor.  
"You dare interrupt me?" Esther growled, once she was on her feet.  
"If Elena and Alaric are involved, yes," Katherine Pierce replied. "And don't use your magic on me, because I know witches. Leave before you piss me off and I kill you."  
"You wouldn't dare," Esther growled.  
"Oh, I would. Ask Damon or Elijah. I'll do anything to get what I want. I'm going to warn you only this once. Stay away from Elena and anyone else she associates with. And I don't want to see you again," she growled back.  
Elena watched from the floor, her back against a wall.  
"I'm an Original. I can do anything and you can't kill me," Esther replied.  
"No?"  
Katherine pinned her against a wall with a hand around her throat in a blur, her free hand with a white Ashwood stake that she had raised over Esther's chest.  
"You want a bet?"  
Esther growled. Then the Original through her off and the bowl of ingredients spilled on the floor, as Katherine hit them. The bowl shattered into pieces.  
The Petrova vampiress got to her feet, stake lost in the mess on the floor.  
"You used to be so delightful when we met back in the sixteenth century, Katerina. Whom were you in love with? Elijah or Trevor? Oh, yes. That's right. They were both in love with you, but you loved Elijah. And you used Trevor to escape Niklaus. Right? I wonder how Elijah feels for you now. You didn't choose him."  
"Put the past behind you. I regret enough of my past that I don't need reminded."  
Esther through her and she hit a faraway wall with a thud.  
"You have bad luck, Katerina. You tend to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
Katherine layed on her side in pain and looked up at her.  
"I don't care what I am as long as my family doesn't die again. I'll gladly die any day for Elena and the others," she confessed.  
"Well, that's interesting enough."  
Esther lifted her to her feet with a hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall.  
"Believe me. I never thought I would feel love again after what Klaus did. But now, I can love again. Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan are my family. I'll do anything for them," she answered, as pain sliced through her side and right arm.

"Why so open with me?"  
"Because you can relate; you love and you care for your family. But one thing is this. I will never be the monster you are."  
With her free hand, Esther slapped her across the face with anger clearly in her expression.  
"I am not a monster. I am a mother."  
"Yes; a mother that wants every vampire, including your own children, to cease to exist. If I had been able to raise Isabelle, I would never had become what you are. A mother that cares little, has no remorse, and is a selfish bitch."  
Esther growled.  
"How dare you speak to me like that!"  
Esther through her and she hit the wall closest to Elena pretty hard.  
"Enough, mother. If you have something to say, say it," the voice said.  
Esther turned to face her son.  
"Niklaus."  
She looked at the rest of her children calmly.  
"Shall we discuss this somewhere else?" Elijah said.  
"Yes. We should. Mother?" Klaus said.  
Elena and Katherine watched them go.  
"Are you okay?" Kat asked, as she layed on her back in silent pain.  
"I think I'll be okay," Elena answered her.  
"I'm glad. What the hell did I miss?" Ric said, as he got up.  
"Esther was going to make you a weapon, but Katherine stopped her. Klaus made Esther leave," Elena summarized for him.  
Alaric started to his feet, as the doppelganger went and knelt by the vampiress.  
"You're hurt," Elena said to her.  
"Yes. I'll be okay when I heal. Don't worry about me. Decides, Damon is pissed off at Esther. When I went to the rescue, I saw that he was heading over to save you."  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime, Elena."

Alaric headed over to them.  
"We should head back."  
"What about Katherine? We shouldn't leave her like this."  
"She'll heal, Elena."  
"Go. I'll be fine," Kat urged.  
"She saved me and you both," Elena reminded him.  
"And there's the hero of the day come to the rescue," Kat commented.  
Damon walked in and headed over to the three of them.  
"What happened?"  
"She saved us," Elena answered.  
"What the hell are you doing back here?" he asked Kat, as he glared coldly at his Sire.  
"I want to finish off Klaus. I'm done running," she answered.  
"Let's go home," he told Elena and Ric.  
"Go ahead. Leave me," Kat urged her descendant.  
"I shouldn't. I don't want to."  
"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. Please, Elena. Go home. Keep your family, friends, and Damon safe from getting themselves killed."  
"No," Elena protested.  
Damon sighed.  
"She hurt you," he realized. "Where?"  
"Just my side, arm, and head."  
He knelt at her left beside Elena.  
"Which one?"  
"Right arm and side and the back of my head; I hit it on the wall."  
"I'll take you to Elena's and we can both help you," Ric told her.  
Damon got to his feet and looked at the Vampire Hunter.  
"If you need anything, let me know. I'm going home."  
Alaric watched him go.  
Elena put an arm around her and helped her slowly to her feet, as she got to her own feet.

As they walked up the walkway towards Elena's, Elena on her left and Alaric on her right, she smelled her own blood. And she was beginning to feel light headed. She only hoped that they would get inside before she blacked out. She knew it would come soon. And as they continued, she felt the stickiness in the back of her head. And that's when the events at the end came back to her, because she knew those ingredients that had fallen had done something to her. They had fallen with her to the floor and she had landed on them. Now she wasn't healing. One thing came to her mind. It inwardly thrilled her, as she thought it.  
Am I becoming human?

They walked inside and Ric closed the door, as Elena and Kat headed upstairs towards the bathroom.  
"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen. Then I'm going to bed," he told Elena, as he watched them disappear slowly upstairs.

Once in the bathroom, Elena closed the door and Kat sat on the closed toilet lid. Then Elena dug through the cupboard under the sink for the first-aid kit. As she did so, she tried to make her speak. The silence was making Elena wonder what was going through her mind. And that's where she started.  
"You've been quiet. That's not like you. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong exactly, but I've never had something like this happen. I usually heal fast, Elena. You've seen it happen. I don't know what Esther had in that bowl, but I think something happened to me. I didn't think much of it until a few minutes ago. I've never known it to happen, but in this world, anything can happen."  
"What are you saying?" she asked Isabelle's mother, as she set the first-aid kit down beside the sink.  
"I'm saying that I think I might know why I'm not healing and why I'm not smelling or hearing as good as I usually can. I think I'm turning human."  
Katherine had been looking at the floor throughout all of this with her hands folded in her lap. Now she looked up at her descendant.  
Elena was startled a little by this new information, though she thought the vampire was just guessing. Was it possible, though? She didn't know.  
"Are you sure?" Elena had to ask.  
"I'm about fifty fifty percent sure. There's a fifty fifty chance that I could be right. If I am, I'm glad to be human again. I'll finally get the chance to follow my human dreams."  
"You are?"  
"Yes. I didn't want to turn and I didn't know anything about real vampires. The only thing that I knew was that I wanted an escape. I wanted freedom from Klaus. My regret is turning. I couldn't do what I had wanted as a human. I was too poor to go to school with other kids and I never got the chance to be a parent. My father took my illegitimate daughter away and said that I had disgraced my family. I never saw her again until Isabelle came here. That's when I realized that Isabelle was my daughter."  
Elena tended to her arm and side.  
"So, about what Esther said; is it true?"  
"Yes. Elijah and Trevor loved me, but I only loved Elijah. But I never used Trevor. He tried to help me because he loved me, but I turned into a vampire and then fled for him, in hopes of shelter. But Niklaus was one step ahead of me. He slaughtered my entire village, including my family. After I cried over my ma' ma, I fled to England. I was young, though. I didn't know how to act human, so I was found out and banished. Then I came here and met Stefan, while Damon was fighting in the war on the south side. I'll never forget how handsome he was in a uniform. Stefan introduced me to Damon. When I fell for them both, they brought me love again and made me feel young. I wanted to stay with them and never leave, but I didn't want to die. So even though they were dead, I promised them that we would meet again soon."  
When Elena had finished with her arm and side, she looked at her head. The back of her head was bleeding heavily.  
"Katherine…" she started.  
The doppelganger didn't know how to say it.  
"It's bad, isn't it? You can tell me."  
"Well, it looks bad, but I'm not a doctor."  
"Then you can call Meredith or Damon or both of them."  
Elena took some gauze and used it to apply pressure to the wound, while the vampire stood in front of the sink with hands on the counter. And as she did, Kat looked at the mirror part of the medicine cabinet. She had to grip the corners of the counter top, as the dizziness started and her focus kept going in and out. And then she felt her heart start beating in her chest.  
"How do you feel?" she hear Elena ask, but her voice seemed far away.  
"Honestly, you should call Damon. I'm just dizzy, but I'm human After 500 years, I feel my heart. I should probably lay down or something, though. In case it gets worse than my dizziness and focus," she replied, though her own voice sounded far away too.  
She saw Elena take out her phone and call someone; probably Damon. And then she started to feel light headed and disoriented.  
Elena guided her over and helped her sit back down on the toilet with her free hand.  
"I'll be right back."  
Elena left and went to sit on her bed, just as Damon answered.  
"Damon, something is happening to Katherine."  
"What? Is she dying?"  
"No. She's human and she thinks it was those herbs Esther had in that bowl that she and Esther shattered during the fight. I thought I should tell you before I get Meredith over here to take care of her head."  
"Forget the crazy doc. I'll be there soon."  
"Thanks, Damon."  
She hung up.

The Petrova human girl looked at Elena, as she walked back in.  
"Let's go to my room. Damon's coming. He's going to help you."  
Elena helped her up and put an arm around her, before she shut the light off and walked out of the bathroom. And as soon as she had entered her room from the bathroom, she saw Damon in her room.  
When he smelled blood and heard two hearts beating, he knew they were right. That meant that Kat needed help. She would bleed to death if he didn't help her soon. He could tell that she was pale, weak, and unfocused. He knew she was here, but not fully here. Right now, her life was hanging in his hands. He could let her die tonight or live. He had already chosen to keep her alive.  
He stood in front of her and Elena let go of her. Then he rested gentle hands on either side of her face.  
"Try to stay with me. I'm going to help you," he instructed, though he wasn't sure how much she comprehended or understood.  
He bit his wrist, ready to save her life.  
"Damon?" she heard herself say, as everything turned from dim to gray. And then, a moment before everything went black, she felt herself fall and saw Damon's worried look after she felt him catch her. Then everything went black.  
Damon knelt down and pulled her gently into his arms. He positioned her head gently back and put his wrist to her lips for his blood to heal her, once enough of it made its ways into her blood stream.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away which healed. He then looked down at her and made up his mind. She was human and he had given her vampire blood. She needed to be safe.  
He looked up at Elena.  
"I'm going to take her home. Have a good night."  
Elena watched, as he got to his feet with Katherine in his arms and vanished out of her window.

When she awoke, the new human saw that she was in Damon's bed in his room. He was seated on her bedside, which she had never seen him do before.  
"How do you feel?" he asked her.  
"Normal and better. Thank you. You saved my life. How long was I out for?"  
"A couple days; do you want anything?"  
"I'll just be content to be human and enjoy the day with my family including you."  
She sat up and smiled happily at him.  
He smiled back.


	20. The Murder of One (1st version)

Characters: Klaus, Troy (Sage's childe), Sage, Stefan, Katherine, Finn (Sage's sire), Damon, Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Rebekah

Summary: Set in S3E maybe 22. What if Stefan had left way before Sage and Troy came in? What if they went after Elena and not Stefan? What if Damon was worse off than he was in the show, when Rebekah tortured and nearly killed Damon? What if Katherine came back? Will Kat save Elena, or will she not care? Will Elena and Kat get there in time to save Damon's life, or will it be too late to save him this time? What if killing an Original didn't work the way it did in the show after Stefan killed Finn?

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Katherine

Stefan/Elena

Troy/Sage

 **Elena Gilbert**

It's a beautiful day, as I walk up the stairs to Alaric's apartment with breakfast for Alaric.

I knock on the door and a moment later, Damon opens it. Just not so I can see inside the apartment.

"Morning sunshine," he greets me.

"Hey, how's Alaric?"

"Indecent. But fine."

"So then, does that mean there was no issues last night?"

"Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members."

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"

"Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?" he asks, taking the bag and sniffing it. "Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach."

I take the bag from him.

"They're not for you."

"Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all."

"Just take it and give it to him and tell him I miss him, okay?"

I hand Damon the bag of muffins.

"With pleasure," he replies.

"Please."

Damon starts to shut the door on me.

"Have a great day, thanks for coming by."

"Dam…" I start to say, but he closes the door on me.

I walk back down stairs.

I know he just lied to my face, but it's useless to make Damon tell me what he's hiding from me. If he's going to tell me, he'll let me know when he's good and ready. That's just how he is.

 **Damon Salvatore**

After closing the door, I walk over to where Ric and Stefan are standing by a saw with the Whickery Bridge sign.

I listen to Elena leaving.

"Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone."

Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign.

After we finish making stakes to kill the Originals, Alaric puts his jacket on.

"Looks like you guys have got it under control. I'm calling the sheriff. I want to turn myself in."

Stefan and I look at him.

"No you don't," I say.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed."

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying."

"Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father, I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed."

"Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill," Stefan says to Ric.

"His morals get questionable when he has revenge on the brain," I tell Ric.

"Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you're not turning yourself in," Stefan says.

I walk up to Alaric and give him his ring.

"Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on."

"That ring is the reason I've killed people."

"It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it."

He takes the ring and puts it on.

 **Katherine Pierce**

It's a dark night, as I arrive back in Mystic Falls. Hello Mystic Falls. I'm back. The Kat is back. Katherine Pierce is back. And I'm ready to take down Klaus. He's going down. A vampire can only take so much torment and pain. I'm ready to finally strike back. But first, I'm heading towards the Salvatore boarding house.

 **Damon Salvatore**

I place my white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood at home. It's night.

"Did you learn anything from the moonstone in the soapdish?" Ric asks me.

"Why? Where'd you put yours?"

We hear a sudden noise from downstairs and I get up.

"What the hell was that?" Ric asks.

I leave the room and walk downstairs.

Suddenly, I see Alaric get thrown down the stairs.

"Ric?" I say.

I look up the stairs and then turn around, only to get stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.

"Hello lover," she says.

 **Stefan Salvatore**

I'm on the phone with Elena, just arriving inside, when I see Ric on the stairs. He's injured but he'll be okay.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him.

"Stefan?" Elena questions.

"Rebekah happened," Alaric replies.

"I think we have a problem," I tell Elena.

 **Caroline Forbes**

I walk into the Salvatore mansion. Alaric's sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I heard you had a run in with Buffy the vampire," I say.

"Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're you."

"I'm me."

"I guess not you would say that too. Which is why…"

I show him the bottle of herbs Alaric has to take.

"Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells," I say.

I hand him the bottle.

"It doesn't."

He drinks it.

"Mmm. That's disgusting," he comments.

He puts it down.

"It's either that or kill people. Elena told me everything."

Alaric looks at me and then looks away.

I sit down.

"Caroline."

He looks at me.

"I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say."

"Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just…killed him. The worst part is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean we all do," I tell him.

"Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's."

"Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you. So, I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert Handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?"

"Okay."

An hour later, Elena and Stefan walk in.

"Hey, how's Alaric?" Elena asks me.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?"

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself," Stefan says.

Then he's gone.

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan," I comment.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Sage and Troy come in.

"Ding dong," Sage says.

I go to attack her, but she throws me to the ground.

"I'm not here for you," she says.

Elena runs to the front door but Troy blocks her path saying, "I don't think so."

Sage goes to walk over to Elena.

 **Katherine Pierce**

I come up behind Troy and grab him by the back of the neck. I then toss him with vampire strength and he lands in the fireplace in the fire. He catches on fire and tries to get the flames out.

Sage hisses at me.

I hiss back and then look at Elena.

"Miss me?"

I stand infront of Elena, looking at Sage. Sage looks back and then rushes at me. I grab her by the arm and twist it behind her back.

"Now hasn't it been a while since we've met? And doesn't that hurt? I hope it does," I say to her.

She gasps in pain.

"Now, I can make it hurt more, or you can tell me the truth. This must be what Rebekah wants. Elena. Right?" I say.

She softly says, "No. My idea. Stefan killed Finn. An eye for an eye," through the pain.

"Good. Another question. What has Rebekah done to Damon?"

"She's going to get her revenge. Drain him. Kill him."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Going to get Revenge and get Damon back."

"Thanks for coorporating," I say before doing to her as I did to Troy.

I look at Elena.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't think you were coming back, though."  
"Oh, I always come back. And you're family. I don't ditch out on my family," I say.

I look at Caroline.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Stay here. Make sure the others don't come around. I'll keep Elena safe. Unlike Stefan, I know she can handle herself."

I look at Elena.

"Let's go save Damon and make sure Stefan doesn't get himself killed."

We walk into Klaus' mansion into the room to see the scene. Rebekah is staked and Klaus and Stefan are nowhere to be seen, heard, or sensed. Damon is strung up by chains, his shirt ripped, wounded.

We hurriedly go to him and I undo the chains.

I catch him as he falls to the floor, my hand between his shoulder blades, my arm under his head, supporting it. Elena holds his hand.

I look down at him.

I go into his mind to see if he's still alive.

 _Damon? Can you hear me, Damon?_ I think to him.

There's a moment of silence before I finally hear him weakly reply to me.

 _Kat? Is that you? What are you doing here, Kat?_

 _I care about you. I always have. I'm not lieing. And I'm not the only one here. Elena is too. Can you try to come back?_

 _Sure thing._

I come out of his mind and he comes to.

I look at Elena.

"He needs blood." _A lot_ I mentally add.

He weakly looks up at me.

She lets go of his hand and puts her wrist to his mouth.

I watch as he drinks from her.

A few minutes later, she takes her wrist away and I bite into mine, giving him the rest that he needs.

I let go a moment later and help him to his feet. Then I let go of him to let Elena take over. I haven't fed for a couple days, so giving him the rest has made me a tiny bit dizzy.

I soon excuse myself so I can go hunt. I need food. Blood.

Later when I come back to the mansion Caroline, Damon, and Elena are okay. We're still not sure where Stefan and Klaus are, though.


	21. The Murder of One (2nd version)

Characters: werewolf, Elena, Katherine, Damon, and Rebecca  
Summary: Post "Murder of One" S3E22. Elena goes by herself to rescue Damon only to find a helpless Katherine and a werewolf on the way. Can she save both vampires in time? Read to find out.  
Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine  
It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert drove her SUV towards the forest in hopes of saving Damon Salvatore. Rebecca Mikaelson was torturing Damon in revenge for him using her.  
Suddenly, on the Whickery bridge not far from the forest, Katherine Pierce, her vampiress descendant, rolled onto the road. In the next instant, a silver werewolf started stalking towards the vampiress, teeth bared in a snarl and growling.  
Elena stopped her car. She knew she couldn't let it kill her. She had to save Katherine. So she got out of the car and looked around for a weapon. There wasn't much, so she started throwing big rocks at it , still keeping her distance, knowing how dangerous werewolves could be.  
"Get away from her!" she yelled at it, as she through them at it.  
The silver werewolf looked at her, as she through the rocks.  
"Get out of here!" she yelled.  
Finally, after about five minutes of looking at Elena, it fled back into the forest.  
She dropped a rock she had in her hand and ran towards the vampiress. She then knelt at her side.  
"Katherine. Can you hear me, Katherine?"  
No response nor movement.  
As she looked down at the vampiress who lay on her back, she saw several scratches and a bite to her right shoulder. And she was out cold.

A few minutes later, Elena was driving towards the forest to get to Klaus' place. Klaus' blood was the cure. Hopefully, he had a vial of his blood somewhere at home. And she was heading there anyway to save Damon's life.

As she parked half way from the house, Katherine slowly came to.  
"You're awake. Just in time," Elena said.  
"For what?"  
"Getting the cure and saving Damon from Rebecca torturing him for revenge."  
Elena got out, closed the door, opened the passenger door, and put an arm around Katherine. Katherine did likewise with the human.  
Once out and the passenger's door closed, they slowly walked towards the house with an arm around one another, Elena using her body weight to hold her up, the vampiress barely able to walk.

A few minutes later, as they entered the living room, the vampiress blacked out. Elena gently layed her down on the floor on her back. She then searched for Klaus' blood.

Once she found it, she knelt at her side and used one hand to lift her head, positioning her head back, putting the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat. She then gently layed her head back down after the vial was empty. Then she waited a few minutes for her to come to.  
When she didn't come to after a few minutes, she left the room to find Damon and Rebecca, listening silently for where they were.

Once she found the room, she rushed in.  
"Stop!" Elena shouted at Rebecca who had a knife in her hand.  
Rebecca turned around and dropped the knife, not needing it for Elena.  
"How heroic, convenient, and stupid of you."  
"Let him go, Rebecca. He has had enough."  
"So you say."  
Rebecca was instantly in front of her, hand to Elena's throat, Elena up against a wall not far from the open door.  
"Any last words?" the Original asked.  
"Go to hell."  
Elena stabbed her with a dagger in her gut and Rebecca let go.  
"Bitch!" she exclaimed, before Elena pulled it out and daggered her in the middle of her chest.  
As the Original fell to the floor, Elena ran to and unchained an unconscious Salvatore. She caught him from hitting the floor and put an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders, and started walking towards the living room, using her body weight to hold him up.

Soon, she had him on his back on the floor after feeding the unconscious vampire some human blood from a blood bag.  
She knelt at his side.  
He slowly started to come to.  
"Damon. Can you hear me, Damon?" she called, as he started to come to.  
"Elena?"  
He looked up at her.  
She helped him to his feet.  
"I saved you. Again."  
"I know."  
"I saved Katherine, too. She had a werewolf problem."  
He looked down at his Sire.  
"Let's get out of here," he replied, picking Katherine gently up in his arms and heading for the door.

Not long afterward, they were at the Salvatore boarding house in Damon's room. She lay in his bed, Elena seated at her bedside.

Half an hour later, she came to.  
"Elena? Damon?" she said softly, smelling their scent.  
"We're right here, Katherine," Elena told her.


	22. Survived

Characters: Damon, Katherine, Anna, Elena

Summary: My version of when Anna was killed and Damon barely escaped the fire in that one ep.

Pairings:

Damon/Katherine

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Damon and Anna lay on the floor of the house. A man stood there, small box in hand, stake in other hand. He raised it to stake Anna, when Kat arrived at vamp speed inside the flaming building. She stopped the guy by throwing him to a wall and the guy ran off.

Kat soon got Anna and Damon out of the flaming building, as Elena finally pulled up and got out of her car. Anna was okay, so she went home. Damon was out cold, but he would be okay. Katherine knew this. Sire and all.

Elena and Katherine soon got him home and in his own bed.

Damon soon came to and was okay, so everybody lived happily ever after.


	23. Hard To Love (Delena)

Hard To Love (Delena)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Caroline (mentioned), Bill (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Matt, Klaus (mentioned), unnamed vampire

Summary: Set in 1x11, 3x4, 3x5, and 3x16. Just a delena songfic.

Pairings:

Delena

*Disturbing Behavior*

 _I am insensitive, I have a tendency_

 _To pay more attention to the things I need_

 _Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust_

 _Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me_

 _I'm hard to love, hard to love_

 _No, I don't make it easy_

 _I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

It was a dismal night, as Damon sat against the wall in a room at the house after getting thrown by Caroline for going after her father, Bill.

Elena walked in to see the scene and a moment later, Caroline blurred off with Bill.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight," Damon commented.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me!" Elena said, looking at him, clearly mad at him for acting like this.

"Why not?" he questioned her, as he got to his feet. "Nothing I've ever done before," he added, looking at her. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" He walked over to her to stand in front of her.

"Because I don't want you to be what everyone thinks you are," she replied.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!"

"That doesn't mean you have to act like one!" she yelled back at him.

"I am not Stefan! Why don't you stop trying to turn me into him!" he said back, before walking out of the room and then leaving the house.

*1912*

 _You say that you need me_

 _I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good_

 _I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball_

 _Crashing into your heart like I do_

 _You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus_

 _I wish I could be more like you_

 _I'm hard to love, hard to love_

 _No, I don't make it easy_

 _I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

It was a dismal night, as Matt and Elena sat across from each other at the Mystic Grille, where Elena and Matt had started talking about the Salvatore drama going on. Elena then told him, "Damon sort of snuck up on me. He's got under my skin, and no matter what I do, I can't shake him."

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if you can ever shake them," Matt told her.

*The Reckoning*

 _I'm hard to love, hard to love_

 _You say that you need me_

 _I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good_

 _Love me, good_

 _Girl, you've given me a million chances_

 _And I don't wanna take that for granted_

 _I'm just a man, I'm just a man_

Elena was seated on the couch and Damon on a chair by the couch, after he'd carried her out of the hospital, saving her from being Klaus' doppelganger blood bag, which would've eventually killed her. He handed her a shot glass of a little bit of Bourbon.

She took a sip and then set it down on the table and looked at him.

"Where were you, Damon?"

He was silent and then rested a hand on top of hers. He then looked at her.

"I promise you, Elena, I will never leave you again."

*Bloodlines*

 _I'm hard to love, hard to love_

 _Oh, no, I don't make it easy_

 _And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

 _I'm hard to love, hard to love_

 _And you say that you need me_

 _I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good_

 _You love me, good_

 _You love me, good_

It was a dismal night, as a vampire poured gasoline on Damon whom was on the ground in pain from the vampire beating him up some. The vampire lit a match and was about to throw it on Damon to set Damon on fire to kill him, but Elena came up a distance from the vampire, cautious of the vampire, but didn't want anything to happen to Damon.

"Don't!"

The vampire turned to look at her.

"Please, don't hurt him!" she pleaded.

The vampire looked at her for a moment, before leaving.

The next day, Damon was driving Elena back to Mystic Falls, when they began talking.

"I saved your life," she stated.

"I know," he said with a smile.

"And don't you forget it," she replied.


	24. Love The Way You Lie (Datherine)

Love The Way You Lie

Characters: Damon, Kat, Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 2x1, 2x7, 2x16, 2x21, and 3x5 with a S2 1864 flashback. Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _On the first page of our story_

 _The future seemed so bright_

 _Then this thing turned out so evil_

 _I don't know why I'm still surprised_

 _Even angels have their wicked schemes_

 _And you take that to new extremes_

 _But you'll always be my hero_

 _Even though you've lost your mind_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other. He'd just asked her for the truth about her feelings for him.

"The truth is…I've never loved you."

As her words sunk in, she walked out. As she did, she heard a shot glass being shattered. She knew she'd hurt him, but she had to so that he'd let her go. She was protecting him the only way she knew how.

*The Return*

 _I love the way you lie_

 _Oh, I love the way you lie_

 _Now there's gravel in our voices_

 _Glass is shattered from the fight_

 _In this tug of war you'll always win_

 _Even when I'm right_

Katherine lay on her back, Damon's hand around her throat.

"Kiss me or kill me? Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one."

For a moment, he thought it through, before taking his hand away and kissing her. Then they kissed.

*Masquerade*

' _Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

 _With violent words and empty threats_

 _And it's sick that all these battles_

 _Are what keeps me satisfied_

Damon had her pinned against a wall with a stake raised.

"I'm going to drive this stake right through your heart," he threatened.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" she replied.

*1864*

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie_

 _Oh, I love the way you lie_

 _So maybe I'm a masochist_

 _I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

' _Til the walls are goin' up_

 _In smoke with all our memories_

It was a dismal night, as they ran through the woods, him chasing after her.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"Everywhere!" she replied.

*The House Guest*

 _It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_

 _Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

 _Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_

 _That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

 _So I can push you off me_

 _Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

 _Run out of the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

 _Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

 _Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

Katherine lay on the table with Damon hand around her throat. She'd told him the truth that she'd known that the dagger would kill him.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead," she said.

After a moment, he let her go and she got up.

 _Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

 _Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_

 _Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_

 _That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

 _Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills_

Later that night, she went downstairs to get a blood bag, but then she sensed something, so she went into the cell, only to find the dagger coming out of Elijah by an invisible force.

"Hey!" she said.

It stopped coming out.

Just as a stake flew towards her, she said, "Damon!"

Hearing her yell for him, Damon blurred downstairs, only to find the cell door open, so he came rushing in, only to see Katherine with a stake in her and the dagger coming out, so he used a fire machine which made it stop coming out. Then he dropped it and went over to her to help her.

*The Sun Also Rises*

 _You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

 _I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

 _But together, we'll live forever, we found the Youth Fountain_

 _Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'_

 _This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

 _Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

' _Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out of it_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

Damon and Katherine were at the apartment, talking, when Katherine saw the werewolf bite. After he informed her that it was a werewolf bite, she said, "So, what? 145 years and no goodbye?

"For you? You don't get a goodbye," he replied.

"So you're just gonna die?" she questioned.

"Depends. Ever heard anything about a cure?"

She was silent, so he assumed she didn't know of a cure.

"Yeah, me neither," he said.

He began to leave but she stood in his way, knowing he was mad about her calling Jenna upon Klaus' request.

"Don't. Don't leave mad," she said.

"Us ending up on good terms is not exactly on my bucket list, Katherine," he replied, before leaving.

*The Reckoning*

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

 _But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie_

 _Oh, I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie_

 _I love the way you lie_

"You're gonna get yourself killed! The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid," she yelled after him, as he walked away.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't have done it for you."

She watched, as he walked away.


	25. Time (Datherine)

Time

Characters: Kat, Damon

Summary: Set in a S2 1864 flashback, S3 "The Reckoning," and S5 "500 Years of Solitude."

Pairings:

Datherine

*1864*

 _Well, the streets are empty where we used to run_

 _And the cars are all on fire_

 _Yeah, we fall like leaves in the garden of_

 _Eden…_

 _Eden…_

 _Now remember how it felt being in the sun_

 _When I heard the ancient choir_

 _In the dead of night like an angel_

 _Singing…_

 _Singing…_

It was a dismal night, as Damon chased after her through the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Everywhere!" she replied.

* The Reckoning*

 _Yeah, time doesn't love you anymore_

 _But I'm still knocking at your door_

 _Honey we can run forever_

 _If forever it's what's in store_

 _Oh_

 _Time_

 _To take me home_

 _On a tree in the garden_

 _I carved your name_

 _In a word is spelled desire_

 _Like an ocean deep with the waters_

 _Heaving_

 _Heaving_

 _And the love pours down like a waterfall_

 _And I can't escape the tide_

 _Here's my hand, baby take it or_

 _Leave it_

 _Leave it_

While he was driving, Katherine kissed him. He kissed back, but after a moment, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore," he replied to her.

She looked at him silently. His words had hurt, but she didn't show it, knowing it was her fault for telling him that she never loved him a year ago.

*500 Years of Solitude*

' _Cause time doesn't love you anymore_

 _But I'm still knocking on your door_

 _Honey we can run forever_

 _If forever it's what's in store_

 _Oh_

 _Time_

 _To take me home_

 _Home, home…_

 _Now we're too young to recognize_

 _That nothing stays the same_

 _Promise I won't be the one to blame_

As she lay on bedrest that day at the Salvatore boarding house, she was stuck in the past when her family was slaughtered.

Damon sat on her bedside and went inside her head, seeing that she was in the memory of weeping over her mother. He'd gone there to cause her pain and misery, but a part of him felt sorry for her. It seemed as though she was close to her mother like he had been with his whom also had died. Her mother was the only person she grieved over.

*The Reckoning*

' _Cause time doesn't love you anymore_

 _But I'm still knocking on your door_

 _Honey we can run forever_

 _If forever it's what's in store_

 _Oh,_

 _Time doesn't love you like I love you_

 _So take me home_

 _Home, home…_

 _Let me hear you say_

 _Let me hear you say_

"You're gonna get yourself killed! The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid," she yelled after him, as he walked away.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't have done it for you."

She watched, as he walked away.


	26. Breaking On Through

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Meredith, and Alaric

Summary: What if Elena had been alone when she had come home to see Alaric with a bloody knife in his hand? Will Elena get hurt? Will Elena die? Will someone come to her rescue? Will Meredith be alright? Will Meredith die?

Pairings:

Kat/Elena (family)

Meredith/Alaric

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked inside her home, closing the door behind her. That's when she saw her caretaker. Alaric. He was standing infront of the stairs, a bloody knife in hand. That's when she knew what was going on. Even without that ring, it was still happening to him. The madness he would never remember. The bloodshed of others.

"Are you alone?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

He lunged towards her and she ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

He ran after her.

He grabbed her arm, but then was thrown to the floor.

They both looked to see Katherine Pierce. She gave Elena a small smile and then turned to Alaric, just in time for him to stab Katherine in the abdomen.

Katherine pushed Alaric away from her and through the knife out of her wound and across the floor. Then she put a hand to her wound and grabbed the bar, leaning into it.

Elena stood there and watched the scene in both horror and shock. Katherine was back and had just saved her life. Now she was hurt, but still fighting. All because of her. Just for her. Family truly did mean something to Katherine, after all. In the end, she would fight with the rest of her existence for family, love, and loyalty. Something that made her seem as human as possible.

Katherine looked at Elena.

"Run," she ordered.

Without hesitation, Elena ran up the stairs and in search of the one person that was missing from the scene. Meredith. The doctor. The one Damon liked to call crazy.

When she opened the bathroom door, there she was. She was alive, but hurt. Elena closed the door and went to her.

"How bad is it?" Elena asked her.

Meredith sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked at her.

"Just a little gash. I'll be fine."

Elena went to the cabinet and got some first-aid stuff out.

As Elena finished up, they heard a big thud noise and then silence.

"What was that?" Meredith asked.

"Alaric and Katherine. Katherine saved me."

Meredith opened the door.

Elena came to stand by her and they both walked out. That's when they saw Katherine on her side on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

As they came down some more, they didn't see him anywhere.

"I'll go find Ric," Meredith said, before heading off to the living room.

Elena knelt down beside her. There was a knife in her abdomen and she had other stab wounds. Elena reached her hand down to the handle and pulled the knife out. She then layed it down.

Katherine gasped and coughed after Elena pulled it out of her. Her wounds began healing, but she was weak. She needed blood.

Katherine weakly looked up at her.

Elena knew what she needed, and put her wrist to the vampiress' lips.

Kat slowly sucked her blood.

A few minutes later, Kat was fine. So everybody lived as happily as they could.


	27. Keep Your Friends Close

Keep Your Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Even Closer

Previously On The Vampire Diaries

(In the school gym) Stefan: When the clock stops, i'm supposed to feed on you. And I won't be able to stop. (To Elena)  
(Elena running after Stefan tells her to, while Stefan fights for control over Klaus' compulsion to feed on her)  
(Klaus in the gym, talking to Stefan, a hand on Elena's arm)  
Klaus: The one thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl.  
Klaus: Turn it off!  
Stefan: No!  
Klaus: Turn it off!  
Stefan: No!  
Klaus: I said, turn it off!  
(Elena and Damon in the Salvatore mansion talking about losing Stefan forever and about everything sorted out)  
Damon: (Throws a shot glass still a tiny bit of wine in it, to the floor in front of the fireplace) We thought of everything! Everything Elena! We even brought in Katherine so you wouldn't be part of the equation! We lost! We were so close! And then Katherine split the moment things went bad. I don't blame her. Klaus would've crushed her.  
Elena: *standing in front of him* Hey...Damon, we'll get through this. We'll survive. We always survive.  
Damon: How do you know? Stefan...  
Elena: If we have to, we'll work on getting rid of Klaus, before we concentrate on winning Stefan back. We've worked so hard to help him, but he just doesn't want any help. We may be too late to save him.  
Damon: I wish we could.  
Michael: We have a plan. We think it might work, but Damon doesn't want you involved.  
Damon: For obvious reasons.  
Elena: Fill me in.  
Katherine: *walks in and strides up to them* What's the plan? Let's take him down.

Present Day

Dear Diary,

Tonight will be the night we all go up against Klaus to try to kill him. There's just a few of us. Michael, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Katherine, Bonnie, Rebecca, and I. Damon doesn't want me to help, but Michael did fill me in on their plan. Michael has agreed to let me be there to at least watch, though. Everyone's going to attack Klaus while the rest fight off Klaus' followers, as I like to call them. Stefan has been released of Klaus' compulsion from a few weeks ago, and it still doesn't seem right to me. Damon and I had been fighting to save Stefan for so long. Now he's back on our side and adjusting back to his old habits. But it still doesn't feel right. I want to make it be just how it once was with us, but I can't. Because it's not the same. It never will be. With everything we've been through, I feel more comfortable with Damon than I do Stefan. I know it's bad, but it doesn't seem that way. Damon and I both know each other so well now. We know what we both want. What we feel. We're in love. Even if Damon hasn't exactly shown it yet. Maybe Stefan and I weren't met to be together after all...Maybe it's Damon my soul has always wanted. Not Stefan.  
-Elena Gilbert

Michael, Damon, Stefan, and Elena watched as Katherine Pierce walked in.  
"We going to do this or what?"  
"Right; let's go," Damon announced, snapping out of his thoughts about the comparisons between Elena and Katherine. He had to remind himself strictly that they were on a mission to kill Klaus. Not to idle in his reverie about beautiful women. Particularly, Katherine and Elena who were look-alike dolls, if you wanted to call them that. He loved Elena more, though. Katherine has been his love after she sired the boys, but now he loved Elena.  
Damon walked out with Michael and Stefan at his sides. Katherine and Elena followed.  
"Be careful. Things will get ugly. Fast. It's fight to the death. I know none of them want you in the midst, but sometimes, whether human or not, a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. Sometimes, it's protecting yourself or the ones you love. Don't be afraid to do that. I loved both of them. I protected them at times, almost to my own death," Katherine told her.  
"Thanks. For everything. If things go too badly I want you to know that I respect you. I appreciate everything you have done. For us. For me," Elena replied.  
"You don't know how much that means to me, Elena," Katherine said.  
The vampiress was proud of Elena. Elena Gilbert was her daughter. She had been taken from Katherine before she was turned. Sadly, Elena would never know who her true mother was. Always thinking Isobel was her true mother. Why she had chosen to play her games with the boys, centering Elena on them. She would never hurt Elena. They were mother and daughter. That's why they looked alike. Stefan and Damon didn't even know. She had always been careful not to think about her relation to Elena around the boys, but now she didn't care. Not tonight. Damon wasn't even reading her, so she was safe. For now. She could tell. She was telepathic like Damon. Stefan was too, but not like his brother. Stefan didn't normally use his Influence. Damon was more powerful and skilled than Stefan.  
Elena turned up the side walk that night, while the others walked towards the school, ready for the gruesome battle.  
I'm going to go check and see if Rebekah is ready. We'll catch up soon. And I'm going to revise my own plain in case anything goes wrong, or that there's any place for me to assist, Elena sent to Kat.  
Elena knocked and then walked in.

"Rebecca? It's me. Elena."  
She closed the door.  
Rebecca stood in front of the mirror, a gorgeous dress and heels on.  
"How do I look?" She questioned, back to Elena, still looking in the mirror.  
"You look wonderful. I think you're ready. You think you can kill Klaus?"  
"Thanks. Yeah. I'm ready."  
"Good."

Jeremy and Bonnie sat on Jeremy's bed and looked at each other. They needed to talk. They knew they were both ready.

That night, the whole group stood face to face with Klaus: Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Damon, and Stefan.  
"Where's Michael?" Klaus asked, not seeing him.  
"Right here," Michael replied, showing himself, holding Katherine with an arm around her throat, Klaus not knowing she wasn't Elena.  
Meanwhile, Elena and Rebecca made their way inside the school from the back. They were acting on a plan. They thought they could help defeat Klaus. Their idea was to get Klaus' followers freed from his compulsion. Rebecca was a vampire with Damon and Klaus' power to compel, so they were going to give it a shot. Elena was just there to show she supported Rebekah. That she believed in her.

Klaus launched forward, thinking he could hit two birds with one stone, but Damon and Stefan got in his way, both launching forward, throwing him a distance away, protecting their sire. It hadn't occurred to Klaus until now that they would work together to protect her. Even after everything she had caused in the past. Bottom line was that she was their sire and past lover. They would protect her as much as Elena.  
A few minutes later, the front of the school was filled with fighting as the vamps fought head on. In unison, Klaus' hybrids that were outside fought against Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine, and Mikael. Both sides collided.

In the end, the good guys won. But with a price. One that would destroy Elena. A price that the survivors looked at. Matt. He had died. Elena would be devastated to hear that her brother was no more. Her little brother had spent every possible hour protecting and raising her after their mom had died, knowing their father would never come home when he was needed. Her only sibling she would ever have.

That night Damon and Stefan walking into Elena's place with Katherine, Klaus' minions dead. Klaus had escaped, but his minions were forever dead. Kat, Damon, and Stefan weren't prepared to find her missing. She wasn't home at all.

Meanwhile, Klaus walked into the hallway. Rebekah and Elena were alone. They were about to leave when he walked in and saw them both. They went to run, but weren't quick enough. Klaus, at full speed, grabbed them and slammed them against a wall, pinning them there, a hand on each of their throats.  
"Well isn't this unexpected. My own sister becomes the traitor. Looks like i'm alone after all. If I didn't have a heart, I would kill you, but I do have a heart, so instead of killing you, you can watch her bring my hybrids back. That's right Elena, I know now how to get me some hybrids. Your blood is the cure."

Later that night, Elena woke up in a hospital when a nurse came in to take some more of her blood. Rebekah lay in a bed in the same room.

A few minutes after the nurse left, Damon arrived, followed by Katherine. Katherine got Rebekah unchained and got her out, while Damon gently picked Elena up and carried her out, following Katherine and Rebekah.

A year later, Damon and Elena's relationship grew extremely. Stefan and Elena were broken up now, so Damon and Elena were now together. Stefan was with Katherine now too. They had recently killed Klaus. Bonnie and Elena were better now. Bonnie and Matt had been together before he had died.  
Damon stood at Elena's bed at the foot, watching her sleep peacefully. She was an angel. So innocent and sweet. She looked at peace when she slept. Damon thought to himself. She was nothing like Katherine. She was human and innocent. Her only flaw was running into trouble alot. She was his angel. She gave him happiness that Katherine had hardly given him. He admired her. She was brave for a human. Trusting him when she knew what he could do. And unlike Stefan, if she asked him to, he would turn her into his own species. He saw vampirism as a gift. Unlike Stefan who saw it as an eternal curse. Damon smiled at his peaceful princess; his beauty.  
I can't believe it took us so long to realize that we love each other. And all it took was my brother going off the deep end for us to realize it. He thought to himself.


	28. Deep Trouble

**Summary:**

What if Stefan had been too late to stop Damon from killing Klaus? Will they survive his hybrids or will they perish? Will Katherine stay to help fight off the hybrids? Read to find out.

 **Pairings:**

Damon/Elena

 **Night, Homecoming Dance (Canceled)**

Damon slammed into Klaus and they both went down to the ground. Then before Klaus could do anything, and before Stefan could get to him to stop him, Damon staked Klaus with white Ashwood. The only thing that could and would kill him. And now he had won. Klaus was dead.

Stefan slammed into him, pinning him to the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now his hybrids are going to kill you."

"They can try."

Damon pushed him off.

Stefan watched his brother go.

Damon went to Katherine.

"Let's get out of her before it all goes down. Shall we, Kat?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go."

He smiled back.

They silently left.

Kat and Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was seated on the couch awaiting their arrival.

She looked up when they walked in and strode up to her.

"How did it go?" Elena asked.

"Klaus is dead but we're not out of trouble yet. You are. Not me. I'm as good as dead," he replied as he stood in front of the fireplace, drink in hand. Then, with anger, he through his shot glass to the floor, not caring that it now was in tiny pieces on the rug. Kat rested a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke softly in a voice he would always love.

"It'll be okay."

"How you know, Katherine?"

Elena went to stand in front of him. She rested a gentle hand on his face.

"We'll get through this. We always do."

"Not this time, Elena. My brother has a bad habit of wrong timing. Now that Klaus is dead, his hybrids are going to come after me to finish me off. How am I going to survive that? Most of them are werewolves."

"We'll find a way. We always do."

"And I'll be by you and Elena's side to help," Kat replied.

"Thanks, Katherine," he said.

"You know I'm always there for you in your time of need," she told him.

So in the end, they defeated the hybrids and all was well that ends well.


	29. Predicament

Characters: Katherine, Caroline, Damon, and Tyler (mentioned)

Summary: Katherine comes back home bitten. It was four hours ago that she was bitten. Can she drive the rest of the way to the Salvatore boarding house? Will Damon care enough to get her the cure, or will he let her die? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Caroline/Tyler/Katherine (friendship)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce drove her SUV down the road, the Whickery bridge not far behind her. She was on her way to Damon to the Salvatore boarding house, hoping he would be there. But she wasn't sure if she would make it there alone. Her vision was so blurry that she felt herself making the car swerve from one lane to another.  
"Come on, Katherine. You can do this. All you need is Klaus' blood, if not Damon. Come on. You've had less than worst compared to this. And you're still alive. So come on," she told herself, until she had to pull over to the shoulder, car turned off, feeling sick. She then opened her door and got out, dropping to her knees and coughing up blood.  
Caroline Forbes had been walking, heading for the Mystic Grille for her date with Tyler Lockwood, her hybrid boyfriend, when she stopped a distance away, seeing the scene and swerving car, recognizing it and the vampiress.  
"Katherine?" she said softly, before using vamp speed to stand by her.  
She then knelt at her side.  
Katherine, now done, looked at her and went to start to her feet. When she did, the blond put a hand on her right upper arm, helping her.  
"What happened?" the blond asked.

"I killed Klaus' hybrids he sent after me. You know the rest."  
"How long ago, Katherine?"  
"Four hours ago. I guess the older you are, the more time it takes to affect you. It didn't start until two hours ago."  
And you drove all the way back? Caroline thought to herself.  
"I'll get you to Damon."  
As she said that, Katherine weakened and could hardly stand. So Caroline put Katherine's arm around her shoulders, before slowly heading in the direction of the Mystic Bar and Grille.

Once they were outside, Caroline opened the door enough so everyone could only see her. She saw Damon finish a shot glass of liquor, seated on a stool at the bar.  
"Damon, get out here. You're needed; now."  
"Can it wait?" he asked, looking at her.  
"No; hurry."  
There was urgency in her voice so he headed for the door.  
"Fine; I'm coming."  
She closed the door and went to stand a distance away from the Mystic Grill, an arm on Katherine's left upper arm. She was so weak that Caroline thought she would collapse any second.  
Damon walked up to them.  
"Take care of her," Caroline told him, letting go of her and lightly pushing her towards him.  
He put a hand on Kat's upper right arm and looked at the blond.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She told me she came back to get your help to get her the cure. She was bitten four hours ago by Klaus' hybrids she was running from. I only brought her here to help her on Elena's behalf. We both know she worries too much. Now I have to get in there, or I'm going to be late for my date with Tyler."  
He watched her walk in and then looked at his Sire. He saw she was in worst condition than he had been a few years ago, after Tyler Lockwood had accidentally bitten him.

He put gentle but firm hands on each of her arms. He looked into her eyes, trying to get her to focus on him. She was very pale, color drained from her face and all of her skin, eyes dull, lips chapped. And he could hear her breathing. She could barely breathe.  
"Katherine. Kat, hang in there. You'll be okay. I'll get you the cure," he promised, using his old nickname for her.  
He could only watch, as she lost consciousness and collapsed, just barely alive. And as she collapsed, he moved his left hand between her shoulder blades, holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground. He then let go with his right hand, using his right arm to scoop her up gently in his arms.

Once he had her in his bed, he headed down the stairs towards the basement, where all the blood was neatly kept in a cooler. That was where he also kept Klaus' blood; what was left of it, anyway. He hadn't drunk the whole vial when it had been him in that bed, Elena taking such good care of him, and listening to what he had to say, for once in her life. And then Katherine had come with Klaus' blood and had saved his life. But one thing he hadn't, and probably would never know, was what she had meant by I owed you one. She didn't care about him. Over and over, she had chosen Stefan over him. It always infuriated him that his brother got everything he could ever wish for, while he was there on the side lines watching, waiting to get the girl. Something Stefan always got. And that was how he had become who he was these days.  
He grabbed the vial of Klaus' blood and vanished to stand at her bedside. He then sat on her bedside and gently lifted her head, putting the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
Once it was finished, he set the vial on the end table and layed her head gently back down. And then he took her hand in hers. He trailed his free hand gently down the side of her face. And he waited for her to wake. He knew she would awaken soon, due to her color and breathing turning to normal.


	30. Turmoil

Characters: Stefan, Katherine, Elena, Damon, Rebecca, Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler

Summary: Based off from a dream I had. Katherine finds out that Klaus is going to come kill her. She says her good-byes to her family and gives Elena the one and only thing she has left. Will Damon care that Kat will probably end up dying? Will Elena try to stop it from happening? Will Klaus win, or will Rebecca stop her brother in time? Will Tyler and Caroline care enough to try and stop Klaus? Will anyone get hurt? Will anyone die? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine  
Statherine  
Kalena  
Carolyler (Caroline/Tyler)  
Rebelena

Katherine Pierce

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I sit on the arm of Damon's couch, as he reads Jonathan Gilbert's journal. We're in the Salvatore boarding house.  
"Why are you still here, Katherine?" he asks me.  
"I'm helping for possibly the last time," I answer him, and then stand up and go to stand not far from the entrance way.  
"What do you mean?" he asks me, putting the journal down and looking at me.  
"Klaus will come after me. I'm saying my good-byes to my family. I want you to know that I loved both of you, but after what Stefan did, I love only you now. But I'm not stupid. Not going to force myself on you. You're lucky, Damon. You have family that loves you. My family was slaughtered by Klaus five hundred years ago. And I know it's been centuries, but I can't like forever like this. I act tough, but it's only an act. I'm like you, Damon. I act the opposite of what I really am. Sometimes I can barely hold it together. For my sake, I hope you'll forgive me. If I'm going to die, it'll be from Klaus. Don't get any ideas. I know how you feel; really feel. And because you think I lie, here," I tell him. Then I toss him my Petrova journal I have from the time I was human all the way to the present.  
I turn to face the entryway to leave, when I see the other Salvatore brother.  
"Stefan. I was just going to find you. I need to say good-bye."  
"Why? This sounds like a dying good-bye. What's going to happen?" he asks me with concern in his eyes.  
I look up at him, standing close enough in front of him, we can touch.  
I explain with barely a steady voice, "Klaus is coming after me tonight. In case I die, I'm giving my last good-byes to my family."  
He sadly looks at me.  
"Good riddance. At least you'll be out of our hair," Damon comments.  
"Damon, I know you care. It's just an act," I say, looking over my shoulder at him.  
I look between my two Salvatore brothers; one that didn't love me enough; Stefan; and one that loved me too much. Obviously, that's Damon.  
"When I'm gone, please don't fight. Stay together and watch each other's backs," I plead with them.  
"We'll do what we can," Stefan promises me.  
I slowly leave the house afterward, to visit the last of my Petrova bloodline. Elena Gilbert.

I enter Elena's kitchen and stand at the entrance, knowing she's there. She closes the refrigerator door with a bottle of water in her right hand.  
"Elena," I greet, getting her attention.

She turns around and sets the water on the counter.  
"Katherine. What are you doing here?"  
She looks at me with fear. Fear radiates off her, but I'm not here to harm her. She needs to know that. She is my family. I do what is best for my family.  
"Don't be afraid, Elena. I won't hurt you. I'm only here to talk."  
"What is it?"  
"Klaus; he's going to come after me; he obviously wants me dead. And if he kills me, I'll welcome it after I run a little bit. He killed my entire village and family five hundred years ago. I don't know how to go on forever with this grief. I'm here to say good-bye, Elena. I want to give you the only thing I have that I can give."  
I take out a key and toss it to her, which she catches.  
"I want you to have the Petrova journals. They might be useful. Someone had a ring like Alaric's. If he dies too many times, there'll be consequences. He'll start killing people and won't remember doing it. Take care of him. Don't let him die too many times. And obviously, I want you to take care of Jeremy, your friends, and Damon and Stefan. And if all possible, I want you to have kids and be happy. I love you, Elena."  
I'm instantly in front of her.  
With sadness in my expression and tears streaming down my face, I gently put hands on either side of her head and lightly kiss her forehead.  
"Take care."  
I let go and look at her.  
"This may be the night that I finally give up."  
At vamp speed, before she can say anything, I'm out of the house and heading towards the forest. It's a full moon, but I don't care.

Caroline Forbes

Tyler and I are walking through the forest, when I hear crying a distance or so away.

"Tyler, do you hear that?" I ask him.  
"What?" he asks.  
We both stop, as I answer him, standing in front of him, looking at him.  
"It's Katherine."  
"So?" is all he says.  
"Tyler, we should go see what's wrong."  
"You can go without me. I don't want anything to do with her. Not after everything she has done."  
"Fine; I'll be back," I say in an irritated voice.

A few minutes later, I slowly approach her. She's sitting with her back against the bark of a tree, a picture in hand, head down, as she cries. She's upset about something and I know from experience, that it takes a lot to upset Katherine Pierce. I want to know what has upset her this much. It can't be Damon or Stefan. I would feel an eternal whole inside if either of them was dead. After all, I'm in their vampire family now.  
"Katherine?"  
I kneel down slowly to eyes level with her.  
"You should go. Before he comes," she warns.  
"Who?"  
"Klaus is coming for me. I won't fight for long. He killed my family five hundred years ago. Killing me would be a gift. And that's his intention."  
"So 'he' is Klaus."  
"Please go, Caroline. I don't want you hurt."  
I stand up.  
"Then I'll go. I'll get Tyler. He might help. It's Klaus, after all."  
She looks up at me and I run off at vampire speed back to Tyler.

Once I'm in front of him, I tell him, "Klaus is going to kill her. We have to do something."  
"Why should we?"

"Because as much as I hate to admit it she's Damon, Stefan, Elena, and my vampire family; we have to do something."  
"We don't have to do anything. I won't let you help. You should go home, Caroline. I don't want to bite you."  
I realize what he's implying. He's going to phase. That means he must know the form Klaus will take to kill her.  
"Be careful," I advise, as he starts to phase, the noise of cracking bones splitting the air. At the same time, I smell the scents of Damon, Elena, and Klaus. And as I run off at vampire speed for home, I can hear Katherine's screams of agony as he attacks her.

Tyler Lockwood

Pain surges through me as I willingly phase into a black werewolf, bones cracking, body changing to form my werewolf self. I gasp in pain, as it continues, holding back my screams. I can't believe I'm doing this; changing to help a vampire I care nothing for. But I'm doing this so Caroline won't get involved. And I can't stand to hear the screams, as I finish the last of the transformation.  
As soon as I'm a full pure black werewolf, I race towards her scent as her screams start to fade.  
I don't know what has come over me, but I suddenly don't want her to die. Where did that thought come from? I don't know, but I can't help my feelings telling me to risk my life to save her.

When I arrive at the scene, I see Damon and Elena running towards them. As they get closer, I jump onto Klaus, who in this form is a russet, hug werewolf. We roll a few times away from her, and then a distance away, we start fighting viciously. We bite and claw at each other, teeth bared in snarls and growls. To anyone, it would look like a couple wolves fighting over a piece of prey. But this is a life or death situation.

Elena Gilbert

As I kneel down beside Katherine, Tyler fighting Klaus, Damon stands over us. He watches the fight for a few minutes. Then he kneels down, and takes two vials of blood out from his jacket. He holds them out to me and I take them each.  
"Klaus' blood; help her. Your friend needs help," he says.  
"Damon, what are you going to do?" I ask, afraid of his intentions and the outcome. He almost died from a werewolf bite a few years ago. I don't want him bitten again.  
"I'm going to help Tyler."  
"Be careful, Damon," I warn him.  
He looks at me before rushing towards the fight.  
I gently lift her head and put a vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat. She's unconscious and dying, if not worst. He bit her more than a few times. Just one bite slowly kills a vampire. I'm afraid for her life. I don't want her to die. She's the last of my family; next to Jeremy, of course.  
When the vial is empty, I gently lay her head back down. Then I set the empty vial down. When I hear Damon say, "Come on, Klaus. We both know it's me and Katherine you want. Come on. I'm right here. Give it your best shot," I look up.  
I see Damon looking at Klaus. Klaus stops with Tyler, letting him land on his side, hurt temporarily. After all, werewolves heal; but not as quickly as vampires. Klaus looks back at him before racing full speed towards Damon. I want to put myself between them, but that would get me either hurt or killed. So all I can do is watch, as they disappear through the trees. And in the next moment, I hear fighting. It's vampire against hybrid. I hope he'll be okay.  
I look down at my Petrova bloodline. I rest a gentle hand on her forehead, my free hand holding her right hand. All I can do now is wait until she regains consciousness.  
I look up to see a pure white werewolf. The werewolf snarls once at me, before looking towards the trees.  
"Rebecca?" I question.  
She looks back at me and wags her tail once, letting me know that it's her. And as she races towards where, from the distant sounds, Damon is being attacked, she lets out a few howls and barks. I'm going to go out on a limb here, and guess that she still cares about Damon.  
I look down at Katherine, when I feel movement. I take my hand away from her forehead, but keep my hand in hers.  
"Katherine, can you hear me?" I call.  
"Elena?"  
She slowly comes to and I help her slowly to her feet, letting her hand go.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Thanks," she replies.  
She looks towards the trees, so I give her a summary of what she missed.

Damon Salvatore

My screams of pain start to die down from the attack, as everything starts to go black. I blurringly see a she-wolf ram into Klaus saving me. Then I see Elena and Katherine walking towards me; probably to help me. I realize who the werewolf is. Rebecca. And that's the last thought that runs through my mind, before blackness closes in and I see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, and feel nothing as my head rolls to the left.

Rebecca

I see Damon Salvatore lost consciousness as I fight my brother. Then I see Elena and Katherine kneel beside him. Katherine gives him a vial of my brother's blood, making the blood go down his throat.  
What do you think you're doing, little sister? he thinks to me.  
Saving Damon.  
He growls and bites my right ear. I whine in pain and then we fight ferociously.

Half an hour later, as I start to stumble back, Tyler rams into Klaus and they fight. I'm hurt and so exhausted that I feel feint.  
I hear Elena, as she races towards me.  
"Rebecca!"  
With my last remaining strength, I phase into my human-looking form and stumble back, ending up sitting with my back against a tree.  
I see Elena at my side.  
"Rebecca," she says.  
"Elena," I breathe.  
I fight to stay awake, as my visions starts to go black and my head rolls to the left.

Niklaus Mikaelson

As Tyler and I fight with teeth and claws, I see Damon getting to his feet with Katrina's help. I also see that I hurt my sister. Elena is at her side.  
Instantly, once he sees her and Elena, Damon is there too, Katrina at his side.  
A few minutes later, I see him gently pick her up in his arms and carry her, Katrina and Elena at either of his sides.

Stefan Salvatore

I'm having a drink of liquor, leaning against the fireplace mantle, as Damon lays Rebecca carefully down on the couch.  
I raise an eyebrow, but before I can speak, he explains to me in summary, as he force feeds her his blood, of what exactly happened.

An hour later, Rebecca heads home alone, feeling much better.


	31. Uncertainty and Truth

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine, Klaus, and nurse

Summary: Set in the middle of S3. What if Klaus went after Katherine, instead of keeping his eyes on Elena? What if Stefan left town after Klaus freed him from his compulsion? Will Damon and Elena find out that Katherine is in danger, or will it be too late? Is Elena Katherine's long lost daughter? Is that why she has most of Katherine's traits? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine

A/N: I wrote this before S5, so this would be before we found out about Nadia being Kat's daughter. Just so you know. But by now, you've probably realized that I've done my stories in seasons.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce headed towards the Salvatore boarding house. She was two streets away from her destination.  
Suddenly, there he was. Klaus; the enemy; an Original. Seeing him here made her realize that she was in trouble; danger. She couldn't even fight like she wanted to, because it didn't matter.  
"Don't you just love happy endings?" Klaus greeted.  
She stared at him.  
That was the last thing she did before he through her hard enough for her to black out on the ground, head to the left.  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy this," he commented.

Meanwhile, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore were at the boarding house standing face to face. Elena had come to talk to him. A few nights ago, he had kissed her and once again, told her that he loves her. It couldn't be true, right? Sure, she cared for him. But how much? Did she love him? This couldn't be real. Stefan was supposed to be her love, but he had said that she didn't matter to him anymore. Now where did she stand? Was she meant to be with Damon? To help him change? And if so, could she? Change a dark vampire that showed only anger and hatred? Could she do it? And could she; did she love him after all?  
"Do you love me?" she asked, looking into those deep, dark, emotionless, black eyes. "Tell me they were just words, Damon. Tell me it isn't true."  
He looked back into hers.  
"Words like that are always true. I love you. I'll say it until you get it that I actually love you."  
Then, instantly, they were kissing, neither knowing which one had started that kiss.

Katherine woke up with a migraine and blurry vision, chained to a wall in a basement. Klaus stood there, a dagger in hand. That's when she realized he was there to torture her. Without warning, he stabbed her with the dagger in the abdomen.  
She gasped in pain.  
He pulled it out.  
Her wound heavily bled.  
He grabbed her by the throat tightly.  
"Where's Rebecca?"  
"I don't know."  
He slapped her across the face.  
"I know you have to know something."  
She was silent.  
"Okay. Fine. Time for something else."  
A nurse came in.

As she was drained of her blood, she started to feel like she would black out. Before she did, she sent a message telepathically to Damon.

Damon pulled away when a message came to him. Kat. It was very weak, but he heard it.  
D-Damon. I-I'm i-in d-danger. K-Klaus. B-basement. H-hurry.

Where are you?  
He waited, but there was silence. Something was wrong.  
Elena looked up at him, wanting to know why he had stopped kissing her.  
"Damon?"  
"Katherine's in danger. Klaus. We have to hurry."  
So they did, hand in hand, Damon using his senses to track her scent to find her.

Katherine was out cold, as Klaus watched the nurse drain her of her blood.  
Just then, he sensed them before they were in sight.  
"Ah, Damon. How did I know you would come to save her? But Elena, why would you help? You're not much of a Katherine fan. Are you?"  
A moment later, Damon and Klaus were fighting head on, vampire against vampire-werewolf hybrid; good against evil.  
Elena ran towards her and got the nurse to leave as the vamps fought.  
"Katherine?"  
She slowly came to.  
"We're here to help," Elena informed her.  
Kat smiled weakly.  
Elena found keys on the floor and used them to unlock the chains.

After killing Klaus, Damon arrived beside them. He pulled her into his arms on the ground, bit his wrist, and put it to her lips.  
Katherine drank.  
As she did, her wound healed and her strength was restored.

As Elena and Katherine talked the next day, they spoke of why they are the same. Elena is her family; her relation. Isobel had been Katherine's daughter and Elena's biological mother until Damon killed her a few years ago. Only then did Kat and Damon find out. That made Kat Elena's great aunt.


	32. Sustencer

Characters: Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, and Elena Gilbert

Summary: Based off of a dream I had. Caroline Forbes sees a hurt Katherine. Will she help her? Does she care enough to save her life? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Caroline/Katherine (friendship)  
Datherine  
Kalaric

Katherine Pierce

It's a dark, cold night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I stagger towards Elena Gilbert's house. The rain makes my bleeding wounds sting. It hurts so very much. I'm in excruciating pain. I was attacked by a werewolf tonight. I don't know who it was, but it was brown. It might've been a hybrid.  
I grow weaker, as I stagger onto the walkway to her house. I can barely walk. Then I lose my balance as my vision grows dim. I land on my side and roll onto my back. And as I start to lose my sight, I hear Caroline Forbes say my name, at the same time I smell her scent close by.

Caroline Forbes

I'm heading towards the direction to Elena's to make sure Alaric is himself, when I smell her faint scent. Katherine. And when I spot her, I know immediately what happened to her. One word; werewolf. I can sense that she's fading. She must've been attacked a few hours ago or more.  
"Katherine," I say, and then I'm instantly at her side, knelt down.

I never really cared much about her, what with all the games she plays and the revenge on Mason's death. He was a werewolf that Damon killed, knowing he was a spy for Katherine, and she would kill him eventually. But now that we know that she's Elena's bloodline, and I know Elena wouldn't wish her to cease to exist, I know I must help her.  
"Hang in there, Katherine," I say.  
I can see that she's half conscious. And she's barely able to go anywhere, I can guess from her scent and how she's looking about now. She looks pale, weak, and drained. And she's sweating badly.  
"I'll help you get inside," I inform her.  
I slide my hand underneath her between her shoulder blades, and as I sit her up, she puts her arm around my shoulders. As I get her to her feet, I use my body weight to hold her up. Then I walk up the walkway, onto the porch, and when I get ready to open the door, it opens to reveal Alaric Saltzman. I'm guessing he was getting ready to leave the house to go to the Mystic Grille.  
"Werewolf," I explain, before he can ask. "She fell just outside," I add.

Katherine Pierce

I hear Alaric say, "I'm sure she appreciates the help. We'll get her the cure soon."  
Just as he puts a hand on my free arm to help me inside, I start to sag down. I feel his gentle but firm grip on my arm, ready to catch me. Then everything goes black.  
As I dream, I stand in a field where I see my ma' ma; I run to her and hug her and she hugs back with a smile.  
"My Katerina," she says when we pull away and look at one another.  
I'm as happy as I once was in my village, until she tells me the dreadful news.  
"It's almost time, sweetheart. I'll guide you home where we'll be together forever."

"I wish to stay, but you can come with me," I tell her, thinking of my human and vampire family. What would they do without me?  
"You have to let go, Katerina. Only then can you move on and finally come home."

Alaric Saltzman

I catch her from hitting the floor, my hand resting between her shoulder blades, holding her up. My right hand is behind her head. Then I look at Caroline.  
"I'll keep an eye on her and have Elena call Damon. You should head home. It's getting late. Liz might start worrying since it's a full moon."  
"I'll see you later," she replies, before vanishing.

A few minutes later, I have Katherine on Jenna's former bed where I sleep, one wet cloth on her forehead, the other I use for her face, as I sit on her bedside. She's growing whiter by the second, so every five minutes, I check to make sure she's breathing. And she is. But it's very weak; Damon better hurry.

Damon Salvatore

I'm at the Mystic Grille finishing a shot glass of liquor, when my phone rings half an hour after I feel pain. I know it's not mine. It's Elena calling me.  
"Elena," I greet.  
"Damon, Katherine was attacked by a werewolf. She's in bad condition," she informs me, getting right to the point. Her voice gives away determination and worry.  
"I'll get the cure," I tell her.  
"Thank you. Please hurry. She doesn't have much time left."  
"I will," I promise, as I get to my feet and head out the door.  
I then hang up.

Once outside, I check to make sure there aren't any witnesses before running at vampire speed towards home. None of us want her dead; except Klaus. But that's a different story. As I run, the pain slowly starts to fade away. That's when I realize how close she is to joining the other side. Where ever dead vampires end up at.

Once home, I race towards the cooler in the basement where I keep the blood. I open it, grab a vial of Klaus' blood, close it, and race towards the Gilbert home.

Once inside, I race upstairs and stop inside the room. Then I stride towards where she lays, as Ric leaves the room and I hear him head downstairs.

I sit at her bedside and gently lift her head, putting the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
I set it on the end table when it's half-finished and gently lay her head back down.  
As I sit at her bedside, I trail gentle fingers down the side of her face. She'll be back to health soon. I got it to her in time. For that I'm very thankful.


	33. Truth Be Told

Characters: Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore (mentioned), Katherine Pierce, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), Klaus Mikaelson (mentioned), Elijah Mikaelson (mentioned), Trevor (mentioned), Rose (mentioned), Caroline Forbes (mentioned), Alaric Saltzman

Summary: Set somewhere in S3 when Ric was still human, but also a while after Kat left town. Ric finds a hurt Katherine and delivers her to Damon. Will Damon save her? What happens when Damon shows how much he cares about her? What happens when the truth about her past is found out? Will he keep it a secret from the enemy? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Statherine (mentioned)  
Kathric  
Kalijah (Katerina/Elijah; mentioned)  
Tratherine (Trevor/Katherine; mentioned)  
A/N: Based off of a dream I had.

It was a dark night, as Alaric Saltzman walked the streets of Mystic Falls on duty. He was looking for signs of vampires, as he walked with his black bag that held his weapons.

Meanwhile, Katherine Pierce layed on her back, too weak to head the rest of the way to the Salvatore boarding house; so she layed there in the middle of the dark alley not far from a wall; She just layed there on her back and gasped, as she tried to breathe.

The Vampire Hunter stopped and then headed into the alley, when he saw her. He headed towards her to check on her. He knew that she had left with hybrids after her, so he figured she probably came back for the cure.  
He set his bag down and knelt beside her. He easily saw that she had been attacked. He knew it she was in bad condition. She couldn't breathe and he couldn't see if she had been just attacked, or if she had been bitten. He guessed from her condition though, that she had been bitten quite a while ago. She was so pale and she was starting to lose consciousness.  
"Katherine?" he called gently.  
"Ric…hybrids…bitten…" she explained, as she started to lose her vision.  
"I'll get you to Damon," he told her.  
As he slid one arm under her legs, her eyes close and her head rolled to the right. Then he put his bag over his right shoulder and slid his other arm under her, before he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the alley.

Damon Salvatore had just set his empty shot glass down on his drinking table, when he smelled the scents of blood, Ric, and his Sire. As soon as he smelled those scents, he was instantly standing at the front door. He opened it before Ric could do anything.  
"What happened?"  
"I found her. She barely got to tell me that she was bitten by hybrids."  
"I'll see if I have any of the cure left."  
"And I'll go home."  
She groaned, as she started to come to in Ric's arms.  
Damon took her from Ric and watched him leave, before he closed the door.  
She opened her eyes slowly.  
"Damon?"  
"It's me."  
He set her on her feet and looked at her. She looked so weak, It was hard to see her now, as someone that had lied and played games with him. She looked so helpless now.  
"How long ago, Kat?"  
"Two hours."  
"Let's get you in bed."  
He put an arm around her and picked her up. He figured she probably wouldn't make it to the stairs. And as he used vamp speed to get to his room, she put weak arms around his neck and rested her head on his right shoulder, before she closed her eyes. He knew she was in worst condition than he had been a few years ago. But he had been bitten by a werewolf. Not hybrids.  
He carefully layed her down on his bed. He then vanished to see if he had any of the cure left.

He stood in front of the cooler and held the vial in his hands. There was a little left, but not much. So he took his phone out and called Caroline. He told her the predicament and she said she would get some more. He then hung up and put his cell away, before he vanished.  
A moment later, he stood by the bed where she lay. He sat down and pulled her into his arms, before he positioned her head back and made the blood go down her throat. He then layed her down and set the empty vial down on the end table.

When she came to, she saw that Damon was seated at her bedside and was looking down at her, for once in a long time, with genuine worry.  
"Damon," she breathed, before pain sliced through her side and she gasped. Then the hallucinations started. The silent tears came, as she saw her mother standing not far from Damon.  
He saw her look go to somewhere not far from him but when he looked, he didn't see anything. His gaze went back to her.  
"Ma 'ma," she said.  
"Katerina," her mom greeted.

Damon only knew that she saw her mother. He didn't understand anything else; so he did what he could. He sat up in his bed and held her close to comfort her.  
"Katherine, she's not there."  
"I can't help it," she told him. Then she spoke to her mom. "I'm sorry, ma 'ma. I couldn't help you. I couldn't save any of you. It's my fault. If I hadn't ran, you would've all lived human lives. You wouldn't have been slaughtered by Klaus."  
Damon didn't say anything. He just listened. He didn't know Klaus had slaughtered her family for running from him.  
Her father appeared beside her mother.  
"You have disgraced this family!"  
"Pa' pa; no," she said.  
As pain sliced through her and her vision dimmed, her mom and dad disappeared.  
Damon pulled her into his arms.  
"Kat, hang on," he pleaded, as her skin started to turn cracked and purple, but he wasn't so sure that she could hear him. She was unconscious and just minutes from death.  
Just then, Caroline Forbes set a couple vials of the cure on the end table for him.  
"Thank you," Damon said, before she vanished.  
He grabbed a vial and forced the blood down her throat.

When she came to, she felt weak still but knew she wasn't dying anymore. She knew all she needed was blood and a lot of rest.  
"So, about your story," he started.  
She slowly sat up in bed.  
"You want my side of the story? I'll show you."  
She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face and used her telepathy to show him.  
He looked into her eyes, as he saw the events.

*Bulgaria- flashback*

Young, human Katherine layed on a bed, as she conceived a child; the maid was at the foot of the bed, helping her, while her ma 'ma sat on her bedside and held her hand.  
"Push, Katerina. Push," her mother encouraged.  
Soon, the child was born and the maid held her in her arms, while she told her that she had had a healthy baby girl. Katerina wanted to see her and hold her, but her father said, as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom, "What are you doing, woman? Bring the child here."  
The maid obeyed and he took the baby from her.  
As he started to walk away, Katerina said, "No! Pa 'pa! Please!" as she cried.  
"No! You have disgraced this family!" he said back, before he left with her baby.  
"Pa 'pa, please!" she said once more, as she continued to cry.  
Her mother tried to comfort her, as she said, "No, Katerina. Katerina, Katerina."

*England-1600's*

Soon, Katerina met Elijah and Trevor whom introduced her to Niklaus at a ball. He was kind to her and a gentleman, until 1692 when she ran for her life from Klaus in some woods. Trevor helped her and told her to run to a cabin and gave her a necklace.  
When she got to the cabin and begged for help while she showed Rose the necklace and said that Trevor sent her, Rose told her to "Come inside; quickly." The owner of the cabin gave her food and water and Rose said that she would take her back to Klaus. Katerina tried to die by slicing her wrists, but Rose gave her her blood and Katerina gagged.  
When Trevor came to the cabin Rose and Trevor argued, Katerina hung herself.  
When Katerina woke up, he asked her why she did it and that he would've helped her escape. She said that he would've helped her run and that would had never been enough. Then Rose tried to stake her and Katerina used the owner as a shield. Rose accidentally staked the old woman and Katerina drank from her neck. She apologized before she through the old woman to Rose and fled.

Bulgaria-1692

When Katerina arrived back at home, her whole village, including her family, was slaughtered. She wept over her mother before she fled from her village.

Mystic Falls, Virginia-1864

When she came to America to Mystic Falls, she changed her name to Katherine Pierce. She saved Emily Bennett's life and made friends with Pearl and Anna. She met Mr. Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's father and then met Stefan and fell in love with him.  
When she met Damon, she fell in love with him as well.  
When the vampire raid came, she escaped with George Lockwood's help. Before she left, she promised the Salvatore brothers, even though they were dead and would soon be in transition to become vampires, that they would meet again and to choose the right path.

*end of flash black*

She took her hand off his face and waited for him to come out and say or do something.  
He was silent, as he looked at her.  
"Why don't you say something," she invited.  
"You never told us your past. Why? I would've understood before now."  
"Because it was too late; you both hated me."  
"I mean, before we turned."  
"Because you were human; I didn't know whether I should or not. Pearl, Anna, and Emily didn't even know."

"They were your friends, though."  
"Yes, but I don't trust others very well. I have to literally know them first. I have to know my past won't be told. But with you, I know you would never tell any enemy."  
"That, you are correct on."  
He gave her a small smile and she smiled back a little.  
They looked at one another in silence.


	34. Hurt

Characters: Kat, Damon, Elena, Rebecca, and Niklaus

Summary: Katherine comes back after killing Klaus' hybrids in S3 somewhere around "The Departed." She comes back hurt. Will she get to Damon in time so she can get the cure? Will she live? Will she die? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce drove her SUV back into Mystic Falls. She had killed Klaus' hybrids. But with a price. She had been attacked and bitten by them. They had been half werewolves, which meant she was dying slowly. So she was heading for the Salvatore boarding house, in hopes Damon would be there and help her.

Half an hour later, she staggered into the boarding house and leaned heavily against the threshold of the doorway.  
"Damon," she said, her vision blurred.  
Damon turned around from pouring himself a glass of liquor, standing by his drinking table.  
When he saw her, he set the glass and bottle down and at vamp speed, was instantly at her side.  
"Katherine, what happened?" he asked, though he knew why she had left and figured what had happened.  
"I killed Klaus' hybrids. They bit me," she was able to say before everything started to narrow and grow dim.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance and grew weak, before she could hit the floor. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down. He then looked down at her and sighed.  
"Hang in there, Kat."  
No matter what the past, he wouldn't wish death upon her. She was his Sire and he loved Elena, but deep down, would always love Katherine.  
He took his cell phone out and called someone.  
She picked up.  
"Elena, it's me. Katherine's back and she's hurt. She killed his hybrids, but they bit her. I need you to take care of her, while I try and convince Klaus to give me his blood to cure her."  
"Okay. I'm coming. Be careful, Damon."  
He smirked.  
"I always am."  
"Right. Like that ever works."  
They hung up.  
He bent over and kissed her forehead. He gave her one last glance before vanishing at vamp speed. Both out of the room and out of the house to go get Klaus' blood to save his Sire's life.

An hour later, Elena was seated at her bedside, wetting her face down with a wet wash cloth, looking down at her.

Meanwhile, Damon stood in Klaus' living room trying to convince him.  
Finally, Klaus gave in a few minutes later.

An hour later, Damon walked towards where Kat lay. She was so pale and still, barely breathing.

Elena got off the bed, cloth on the end table, and stepped out of his way.  
Elena watched, as he lifted her head gently and poured a few drops down her throat, vial to her lips.

An hour later, as Damon stood over her, back of his hand trailing down the side of her face, she began to wake. By now, Elena was safely back at home.

Meanwhile, Rebecca went for a silent walk with her brother, Klaus. They were heading back home.


	35. Survivor

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus' hybrids (mentioned), Elijah Mikaelson

Summary: Set in S3. Kat comes back home to Mystic Falls after killing the hybrids Klaus sent after her. She comes back bitten and ends up in a car crash after she thinks she sees something in the road. Will someone find her and rescue her in time? Will someone be able to convince Klaus to cure Kat? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce drove her SUV, her destination being the Salvatore boarding house. She had left after they had failed to kill Klaus on Homecoming night, but now she was back. She needed Klaus' blood, because one of the hybrids had bitten her before she killed the few hybrids Klaus had sent after her. She only hoped Damon, Elena, or someone else would have enough compassion for her to demand the cure from Klaus for her.  
Suddenly, as her vision became even more blurry, she thought she saw something big and brown rush in front of the car, so she put on the breaks in order to not hit whatever it was. Then she lost control, as she tried to stay in the lane. The world spun for her, as the vehicle rolled, before she felt it crash into something. Then everything stopped and was silent, before everything went black for her.

Damon Salvatore was walking the streets as usual, when, not far from the Whickery bridge, he smelled blood and saw on SUV a little ways past the bridge. It was in terrible shape, as its head and tail lights blinked, crashed into a street lamp that wasn't working. It had crashed to the point that the street lamp was bent over the car, looking like it would fall on it if someone with inhuman strength pushed hard enough.  
When he arrived at the driver's side and looked inside, he saw that Katherine was there. She was wounded, as she sat there, head to the left, left side of her head resting against the driver's side window, blood down either side of her head.  
With some small effort, he got the door open and walked closer to see if she was hurt anywhere else. He then bent down towards her and searched her with his eyes, only to see her clothing torn in some places, symbolizing that she had been attacked by someone or something before the crash.  
He snapped her seatbelt in two and got some pieces of glass from the windshield off her, before gently sliding one arm under her, another under her legs, gently picking her up in his arms, walking a distance away. He then gently layed her down on the ground and rested a gentle hand on her forehead. And when he did, she was really warm, as if she was burning up, which made him fear the worse. He then took his hand away from her forehead to rest it on her left cheek.  
"If you can hear me, Katherine, it's me. Stay with me. Fight. Don't you dare die on me," he said, before gently picking her up in his arms and walking away with her, his destination being the Mikaelson house.

Niklaus Mikaelson was seated on the red couch in the living room, wine glass of red wine in hand, slowly sipping it, when he smelled their scents outside his place, before he saw them in his living room.  
Klaus looked at Damon carrying on out cold, wounded Katherine in his arms, as Damon entered his living room.  
"I assume this isn't a social call," Klaus said, not caring that Katerina whom had escaped him and stayed off his rather for 500 years, was dying from a hybrid bite.  
"What will it take for you to cure her?" Damon questioned him.

"Why should I? She's the bane of my existence. You don't care about her, either, so why negotiate to save her life, when you'll just go back to wanting to kill her and failing to act on it?"  
"Just cure her," Damon responded, not falling for any of his tricks or threats.  
"Give me one good reason why I should cure her."  
"Because, no matter how I feel about it, she's a part of my family and Elena's."  
"Family is weakness, Damon. Just like love."  
Damon glared at him.  
Elijah walked in, having heard everything and knew what was going on.  
"Niklaus," he warned his brother. "He has enough bravery to come here and ask you for a favor and this is how you treat him? Klaus, cure her. I won't stand by you and watch Katerina die because of your selfishness, pride, and hatred. Haven't you learned anything? Family is power; not weakness. Now cure her, or I'll cure her myself with your blood," he lectured him.  
Klaus gave a low growl of disapproval, before setting his wine glass down on the end table and getting to his feet. He then headed over to them and bit his wrist, before putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her for Elijah.  
A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed.  
"There. Happy?"  
"Thanks, Klaus," Damon said, happy that she would soon be cured, but not thankful to Klaus.  
"Go before I decide to break my promise to Stefan and kill you."  
"Elijah wouldn't let you," Damon said, before leaving the house.

When she came to, Kat felt like herself again and she was healed. She then saw that she was in Damon's room in his bed with him seated at her bedside, his left hand in hers.  
"Welcome back, Kat," he greeted her.  
"Thanks. Though, you haven't called me that for 150 years."

"Things change. Especially, when I almost lost you. You nearly died."  
"Welcome to my world," she replied to him.  
They gave each other a smile.


	36. Do Not Go Gentle

Characters: Ric, Kat, Tyler, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Rebecca, Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova

Summary: Set somewhere around "Do Not Go Gentle." What if Kat ran into a newly turned Ric? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Tyler/Caroline  
Datherine  
Kalena  
Kalijah  
Delena

It was a beautiful night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce sat at the bar next to Alaric.  
"Hello, Alaric," she greeted.  
"Katherine."  
"Do you know where I might find Elijah?" she questioned.  
"Go away."  
"Why? I thought we left on good terms."  
"I don't want you here. Take a hint, will you?"  
Then the familiar scent hit her; vampire.  
"What happened to you?" she asked him.  
"Esther turned me. Now I'm going to kill every vampires, starting with Klaus."  
She clenched her teeth and gasped in pain, as he stabbed her with a dagger. And then she felt the familiar sensation of having a hard time breathing. And that's when she knew the dagger had vervain on it. Now she couldn't go anywhere without help and she was too shaky to move on her own, much less get her phone out to call for help. All she could do was clutch the bar with both hands to keep from falling.  
"We should help her," she heard Caroline Forbes say, a moment after she smelled Tyler and Caroline when they walked in.

"Why?" she heard Tyler ask.  
"She had to have come back for a reason. And that reason wasn't to get vervained by Alaric. She needs help. We have to help her."  
"Fine. You stay here. I'll get away from him. He can't hurt me like he can you."  
A few minutes later, she smelled his scent. He was behind her. She felt a gentle hand on her right upper arm and knew it was Tyler's.  
I'm saved, she thought to herself.  
"Let's get out of here," she heard Tyler say.  
She slowly got off the stool and onto her feet, as he held a hand on her arm to help her keep her balance.  
Before she knew it, they were outside the Mystic Grille. Tyler still had his hand on her arm and Caroling had a hand on her other arm.  
"What happened?" Caroline asked her as gently as she could. All she knew was that she smelled vervain with something else she couldn't place.  
" I asked him where Elijah was and he told me what happened to him. Then he stabbed me," Kat summarized.  
"And before that?" Tyler asked.  
"I killed the hybrids Klaus sent after me. They attacked, though. That's why I was looking for Elijah. He's the only one I can trust to get me the cure without having to sacrifice anything. And Elijah still cares about me. We had something when I was human and before I came to live in America."  
Tyler and Caroline looked at one another. They knew they had to do something, but they didn't know where they would find Elijah.  
As she started to feel weak, Kat saw Damon.

Damon had been walking up to the Mystic Grille, when he had seen Tyler and Caroline outside holding Katherine up. Then he was instantly in front of them.  
"What happened to her?" Damon asked them, though he looked at Katherine.  
"She was vervained by Alaric. Before that, she was attacked by his hybrids. She killed them," Tyler answered.  
"I'll take care of her."  
"She said she wanted to ask Elijah to get the cure for her."  
"Then I'll find him and take care of her."  
She felt the vampiress and hybrid leave to go inside. Then she was alone with Damon.  
He kept his eyes on her, as he assessed her condition.  
"Katherine."  
"Damon?" was all she got out, as everything went black.  
The elder Salvatore brother caught her from hitting the ground. Then he picked her up in his arms and walked the route to Elena's. He couldn't use his super speed. There were too many people around.

She groaned as she came to, and realized that she was in Damon's arms. Then she felt an urge. It was a side effect of the vervain.  
Damon set her on her feet and watched her, as she knelt down by a bush by Elena's walkway and coughed up blood. He knew it would come. This wasn't the first time he had seen her in a vervained state. As she coughed up blood, he knelt by her. Before he could pull the dagger out of her lower stomach, he smelled Elena's scent. That's what made him look up.  
Elena was heading out the door, when she saw Damon and Katherine. She knew from the scene that something was wrong. She left the house and didn't stop until she stood by them.  
"Damon, what's going on?"  
He looked up at her.  
"Elena, you should go back inside; but if you must know, Ric vervained her. To top if off, she was bitten by hybrids before she killed them."  
He pulled the dagger out and handed it to the doppelganger.  
"Take it."

Kat finished and used the sleeve of her jacket to clean her face, before she looked up at Elena.  
"Elena," she greeted.  
Damon got to his feet, as he helped his Sire to her feet. He could tell she was weak, as he did so.  
"She can stay in my room and I'll watch her," Elena announced.  
"Thanks," Kat told her descendant.  
"We should get her inside," Damon said.  
Before she knew it, everything went dark again.

When she woke up for the second time tonight, she was on her back on Elena's bed. Her jacket was off and her wounds had been tended to. Her journal was on top of the end table and Elena was seated on her bedside with a wash cloth in hand. She stared at the wall as she saw her pa' pa and ma' ma, too weak to cry. And then they disappeared and she saw Rose. She thought it odd to see her Sire that hadn't liked her in the beginning. But she didn't care. She just wanted to know if she would live or die. Then she finally looked at Elena, as Elena continued to damp the cloth on her face to cool her down.  
"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry for what I did. Forgive me. Tell Damon that I have always cared and loved them both. I never chose either of them. I love you too, Elena. You are the last of my Petrova family. I hope you will all forgive me," she whispered.  
"I forgave you a long time ago. And I think Damon will forgive you after a while. Just hand on," Elena replied.  
"I don't know how much longer I can, Elena."  
"Try, Katherine."

Damon stood by the stairs, as he spoke to Rebecca.  
"Please, Rebecca. Do this for me, at least."  
"Fine."  
"Good. Meet me at Elena's."  
He hung up.

"I'm going to find Elijah!" he yelled up the stairs at Elena and Kat. Then he left.

When Katherine woke up, she felt better. She saw that Elijah and Elena were both at her side.  
"You should go help Damon. My sister has stepped out of line," he told Elena.  
She obeyed.  
Katherine sat up in bed.  
He gave her a shot glass of blood and she drank it, before she gave it back to him. He then set it back on the end table and she got to her feet. She put her jacket back on and he bit his wrist.  
"It'll heal you faster," he said, as he held it out to her.  
She drank from him for a few minutes, before she let go.  
She watched him vanish, and then she headed down the stairs.

Once down the stairs, she saw the scene. There was a dagger in Damon's chest. He was slumped against the threshold. Elena was knelt in front of him with fear. Elijah and Rebecca were gone.  
Kat knelt by them.  
"He'll be okay," she assured her.  
Katherine gently drug him into the hallway and Elena closed the door. The vampiress then knelt down with his back against her, and bit her wrist. She put it to his lips and made her blood go down his throat, as she used her free hand to pull the dagger out. She tossed it to the floor and Elena knelt at his right side.  
A few minutes later, he came to. Then, once he felt better, he stopped drinking and she took her wrist away. It obviously healed.  
He looked up at her.  
"Katherine."  
"Welcome back, Damon."  
"I could say the same thing," he answered.  
The three of them smiled at one another.


	37. Unexpected Help

Characters: Klaus, Damon, Elena, Katherine, Tyler, Caroline, Matt (mentioned), and Alaric (vampire)

Summary: What if Katherine had arrived right in the middle of the new S3 episode, when Klaus had Elena tied up at his place draining her of her blood? What if Katherine saved her while Klaus and Tyler had a fight? Will Elena be okay? Will Klaus try to kill Katherine? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Taraline (Tyler/Caroline)  
Kalena (Kat/Elena)

Elena awoke feeling groggy and tired. She was tied up to a chair with a tube in her arm on one end, the other end In a container. Klaus was there leaning against the doorway and they were in his house.  
"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.  
"Draining you. You figured it out yourself. If you die, so does Alaric. How does it feel to be dying?"  
"Please, don't."  
"Just between us, who would you have chosen? Damon or Stefan? We both know you haven't chosen because you're afraid to destroy the balance between them."  
"Go to hell."  
"Almost there," he said, as if he hadn't heard those last words.  
Tyler came in and saw what was happening. He then dropped the box he had been carrying.  
"Elena?"  
"Tyler," she said softly.  
He walked over to them and then Klaus and Tyler started to have a physical fight. It was hybrid against Original hybrid.

Katherine was near Klaus' house on her way to Elena's after arriving back in Mystic Falls, when she smelled Elena's blood and her slowly fading scent.

When she saw her tied up with a tube that had blood coming out into a container, she knew her blood was being drained. She was instantly in front of her. She took everything off her and ripped the rope off her.  
"Elena, can you hear me? It's me."  
She didn't move.  
Kat gently picked her up in her arms and ran at vamp speed towards Elena's place.  
A few minutes later, she had her on the couch at the Gilbert home. She bit her wrist and put it to Elena's lips, making the blood go down her throat. As she was feeding her her blood, Jeremy came in from the kitchen.  
Jeremy walked into the living room as she looked at him, still feeding his sister her blood.  
"Fill me in. What's going on? Because Klaus almost killed her."  
A moment later, Damon walked in, closing the door behind himself That's when he saw Kat feeding her her blood, which he knew meant that something had happened to her.  
"Klaus?" Damon question.  
"Yeah. What the hell did I miss?" she replied, arms crossed, wrist healed.  
Just then, Elena came to and slowly sat up.  
"Are you okay?" Kat asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
Between the three of them, Kat got caught up on what she had missed and what was going on in the present. Kat then told the guys what had gone on with Elena; that Klaus had almost killed Elena.  
Afterward, Kat looked at them.  
"We can get Bonnie to stop Jeremy's heart which will help us kill Alaric. We just need her blood to bind you, your brother, and I together. Or, since Esther used Elena's blood to turn him, one of us can kill her then when he's dead, bring her back. Whichever you prefer. It's up to you."  
"I agree with the first one," Damon said.  
"I kind of figured you'd say that. Just in case something goes wrong, you and your brother, wherever he is, will be outside. I can't guarantee that he won't kill me. We'll be bound by Bonnie's blood, so if I touch him long enough, he'll die."  
"Sounds good to me," Damon replied.  
"What do I do?" Jeremy asked.  
"You stay here. Don't do anything stupid. Elena, are you ready?" Kat asked.  
"What am I going to do?" Elena asked.  
"Call up Tyler and have him keep tabs on Klaus and Rebecca. Stay here and tell us if anything goes wrong.  
So in the end, Katherine killed Alaric without having to have any assistance from anyone. Then she and Damon dumped his body over the Whickery bridge and went home. Jeremy survived, too. Now the only problem they had was figuring out how to kill Klaus.


	38. Sacrifice (Kat and Elena's POV)

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Damon (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Isabelle (mentioned), Ric (mentioned), Mr. and Mrs. Petrova and family (mentioned), villagers (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3 after Ric was turned and he was bound to Elena. Also set in the episode where Klaus was draining Elena so she would die, but Klaus was obviously unsuccessful. What happens when a certain dark-haired vampiress saves her from Klaus and they have to run? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kalena  
Kalijah  
Datherine  
Statherine  
Katherine

It's a dark night as I run through the forest, the enemy after us with Elena at my side. I could be gone before Klaus got to me, but I won't leave her for Klaus. As we run hand in hand, I can sense that he's not that far behind us. We're running from him, because he tried to kill her by draining her. He needs her to die in order to kill vampire Alaric. I won't let her die, though. Especially, not after I just saved her life from him. If anyone's going to die tonight, it'll be me. If it comes down to it, I'll gladly sacrifice my life for Elena's.  
I stop when we arrive by a log. I could run forever non-stop, but I can tell that she won't be able to run much farther. She needs rest, so that's what I'll give her.  
I let go of her hand.  
"Rest. You need it and you've earned it."  
She sits down on the log.  
"What about you?" she asks, as she tries to catch her breath.  
"I don't need rest. If he comes close enough, get out of the way and run for safety. I'll do what I can. If he kills me, then so be it."  
"Katherine-" she starts.

I look down at her, as I stand in front of her and speak.  
"Elena, you have more of a chance of surviving than I do. After 500 years of running, it's exhausting. If I do die though, remember that we are the same in more ways than one. And I'm not talking about our traits."  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
"Our family, Elena. Damon and Stefan don't know my past, except for the past with them. You and I both lost our parents. Klaus slaughtered my uncle, father, maid, mother, and villagers just to get back at me for running. It was 500 years ago in Bulgaria, but it still hurts. It's one of the many eternal scars that will never fully be healed. It took me meeting Stefan to love again. After he slaughtered everyone, I closed up my heart to love. I made myself not feel anything. Then I came to America in 1864 and met Stefan. I fell in love with him shortly before Damon came home on leave from the war. I instantly fell for him. I guess I'll never know if it was the uniform or something entirely different about him that made me fall for him. And what Damon and Stefan call me playing games; that just me doing what I can to make sure my family stays together. I lost it once; I won't lose it again; and your biological mother? She was my daughter my father took away, because she was born illegitimate."  
"But why would he do that? Your father, I mean."  
"It was the sixteenth century and those types of children weren't welcome. Instead, they were abandoned and even taken away from their mothers. I never saw her again, until I realized Isabelle was my daughter, when she came to town. I knew it from her looks. If I had been able to be a true mother, Isabelle would've never been turned and never met Ric. She most certainly never had turned out to be so twisted without any morals whatsoever. I would've taught her the right thing."  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Elena asks, obviously referring to Damon and Stefan.  
"Because I didn't know them very well back then. I'm not very trusting, which Damon has also grown to be like. And now, if I told either of them, they would say that I'm lying. They wouldn't know the truth, unless they read my Petrova journal."  
"You have a journal?"  
"Yes, of course. You and Stefan aren't the only ones. A lot of people do."  
"I guess it's surprising."  
"Now you know my whole story. Now we should go before he gets any closer."  
She starts to her feet, and I help her with a hand on her upper, right arm. I then take her hand and we start to run as fast as we can at a human pace.  
Suddenly, I'm thrown and land on the ground on my back. Klaus looms over me, as he looks down at me. Elena is a distance away getting to her feet.  
Run, I think to myself. She can't hear me, because her vervain necklace keeps me out of her head.  
I get to my feet.  
"Klaus."  
"Katerina."  
"You need to stop this. Haven't you done enough? She is part of my family. If you do anything to her, I take it personal. But of course, you never thought of that, did you?" I say.  
He pins me against a tree at vampire speed, hand around my throat.  
"I don't want to hear your part," he says. "Just stay out of this. When everything is over, it'll be your turn. I promise."  
He lets go and then turns around and starts towards Elena.  
"No!" I yell, as I throw him at vamp speed.  
He lands on the ground, but gets to his feet unharmed. Then he glares at me and growls.  
I growl back.  
I take a few steps back when I see him willingly phase into a brown werewolf. Then he lunges at me and I avoid him. I keep avoiding him until I can't.  
Soon, he's on top of me and attacking me with teeth and claws. I scream in pain, as he does and everything starts to become distant. I vaguely hear Elena in the distance yelling my name.

What feels like hours later, Klaus is thrown off me. I see Elijah facing off with Klaus and I smile inwardly. After everything I've done, Elijah still cares enough to save my life.  
"Katherine," Elena says, as she kneels at my left side.  
"Elena," I half-whisper.  
"Come on. We have to get out of here."  
She puts an arm around me and I put an arm around her shoulders. As we get to our feet, I lean against her. Right now, Elena is my strength. I need her to help me, because I'm dying.  
After a while, I recognize where we're going. The Salvatore boarding house where both brothers live at. As we continue on our way with me leaning heavily on Elena for support, everything is tunnel-like and dim. I can barely see anything and I'm so weak and tired.  
As we near the door, I start to feel numb and cold. Then I hear Elena, as I barely see the door open.  
"Katherine, stay awake. Stay with me."  
I barely see light and hear the door close. That's when I know that we made it inside.  
When I barely see that we're in the living room, my senses plummet and I can't feel anything.  
"Katherine," I hear Elena say, before everything goes black.

Elena

I use my body weight to hold Katherine up, as she blacks out. Then, with much effort, I finally get her on Damon's bed upstairs.  
As she lays on her back, I take her black leather jacket off. I toss it by the end table on the floor and then go to the bathroom. I need a damp wash cloth.  
A few minutes later, I come back with a damp wash cloth and sit on her bedside. I put it on her forehead.  
"Hang in there, Katherine," I say, even though I don't know if she can hear me.  
I get to my feet and hurry downstairs towards the basement.

Damon has a cooler of blood down there. If I'm lucky, there's still half a vial of Klaus' blood there. Katherine needs it, or she'll surely die.  
Once I find it, I rush towards Damon's room and then sit on her bedside. I gently lift her head and put the vial to her lips, making the blood go down her throat.  
Once I know that I gave her enough, I set the vial on the end table and gently lay her head back down. She looks better already. She doesn't look pale anymore. I take the wash cloth off and set it on the end table.  
I look down at her, as I wait for her to wake up.

Katherine

I don't know how long I'm out, but when I come to, I feel like myself. Elena must've cured me, which I'm very thankful for.  
I sit up slowly.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome," she replies.  
We smile at one another, glad that we both lived through tonight.


	39. Bringing Out The Dead

It was a beautiful day, as Elena walked into the kitchen. Alaric was already up.  
"Morning," she greeted him.  
"Thought we had aspirin," Alaric said, searching for some in a cupboard.  
"Yeah, with the vitamins. You're hung over."  
"Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night."  
"I told you you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here."  
"Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I feel guilty for whiskey dialing her two in the morning."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did."  
"Oh, was she cool about that?"  
"Well, as soon as the aspirin kicks in and I remember the conversation I'll let you know."  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
Elena opened the door to see Sheriff Forbes on the porch.  
"Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything ok?"  
She closed the door behind herself to talk to her on the porch with Alaric beside her.  
"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll protect me on it," she replied.  
"Of course," Alaric responded.  
"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Whickery bridge fund raiser."  
"Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?" Alaric answered.  
"We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart."  
Liz held up a plastic bag with a stake inside it.  
"That's one of ours. I mean this is one a set from your parents' lake house," Alaric said.  
"That's why i'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics scrutinized it for prints and found only one set."

Liz looked at Elena.  
"Yours."  
"What?" Elena questioned.

Damon Salvatore walked through a meadow in the woods, talking on his cell phone with Elena.  
"So you're the prime suspect, huh?"  
"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying' to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member," Elena replied.  
"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons," Damon said.  
"You're on speaker phone, dick," Alaric interjected.  
" I'm just saying' first suspect she's the right one. Don't get so defensive," Damon explained.  
"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric said.  
"It wasn't Meredith," Elena said.  
"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night," Damon replied.  
"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic," Elena responded.  
"Who else knows about your secret slayer stash?" Damon asked.  
"A dozen. I got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car."  
"It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us," Damon replied.  
"What if it was Stefan?" Elena asked. "He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get under Klaus' skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."  
"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, tomorrow later."  
"Hey, where are you?" Alaric asked him.

"Tea with an old friend," Damon replied.  
Damon hung up.  
"Elijah, my favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice."  
"You left something in my jacket pocket," Elijah said, a piece of paper in hand.  
"Oh, yeah, "Dear Elijah, let's get together, thought of the destruction of your brother, XOXO."  
"Damon."  
"Was I right to undagger you or do we have a problem?"  
"I'm here, let's talk."  
"I'll start with an easy question, any idea why Klaus' killing weapon would be magically sealed in a mystery coffin."

Elijah opened the door to Klaus' house, Stefan and Damon with him.  
"Niklaus, our guests have arrived," Elijah announced.  
"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek in audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"  
"It's better to indulge him," Elijah told the Salvatores.  
"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear our sound," Stefan told Klaus.  
"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours," Klaus replied.  
Everyone but Stefan ate at the table.  
"You lost your appetite," Klaus said.  
"Eat. I thought we agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home," Damon said.  
"Isn't it nice? The four of us dining together? Is it that was you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother," Klaus said.  
"Oh no...I felt about you so...I figured the more the merrier!" Damon rejoindered.  
"Elijah and I we have our quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through."  
"Kinda like you and Rebekah right? Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was daggered because you were afraid to face her," Stefan retorted.  
"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother i've already come clean to Elijah."  
"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad? Might wanna doubt on the judgment desert," Damon told his brother.  
"We're here to make a deal Damon. That doesn't mean we have to kiss his butt for seven courses."  
"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, face yourself," Damon answered.  
"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.  
"I don't know ask Damon."  
Klaus laughed.  
Elijah looked surprised.  
"I'm sorry you missed so much. Ahh...trouble in paradise."  
"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over," Stefan commented.  
"You know what probably it's best just to keep Elena in the Do Not Discuss pile," Damon interjected.  
"You're probably right," Klaus agreed. "It's just the lure of the Petrova Doppelgänger is still so strong. What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tartia?"  
"No, why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"  
"Oh, give them both a shared attraction for Elena and Katerina I think they must be curious to learn about the originated of the Petrova line."  
"We're not going anywhere Elijah. Please! Do tell," Damon rebutted.  
"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tartia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy her age desired to be her suitor; even though she'd had a child by another man. And no one loved her more than Klaus," Elijah explained.  
"Ah, I said there's one who loved her just as much."  
"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked.  
"Our mother was a very powerful witch," Elijah explained. "She saw our love for Tartia and she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatiana's blood that we consumed in the wine of the night when our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires. Tartia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged harsh truth traded we even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?"  
"But in the end we recognized the secret bond of family."  
"Family of paver," Elijah said, raising a glass.  
"Family of paver," Klaus echoed.  
"So what do we look at this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal," Elijah announced.  
"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back and exchange he and the original extended family leave mystic falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges," Damon replied.  
"Sounds fair," Elijah commented.  
"I don't think you understand Elena's Doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have hybrids to fight those that abode me. I will never leave her behind. Well say I do leave her and you protect her and what then? How long until one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies? Count between you two. You see each one of you believes that he is the one that can protect her. Nice simply at the illusion. Gentlemen. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."  
"I'm gonna get some air," Damon said.  
"I'll deal with this," Elijah responded.  
"And this talk has made me thirsty. What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you with my love to do a drink?" Klaus asked, as Damon and Elijah stepped out.  
Klaus fed from a girl's neck.

He finished and she dropped to the floor dead.  
"Delicious," Klaus commented.  
"Well...I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus is to try and watch me and my brother," Stefan said.  
"I know you didn't have well enough for your own. Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you only have yourself to blame."  
"What do you say, Klaus. I'm here to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you count on," Damon said, coming back in with Elijah.  
"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human, maybe that football player."  
"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon said.  
"Yeah. Why not? They marry, live a long life and make a family."  
"And continue the Petrova bloodline, every few hundred years you'll have a Doppelgänger for you to drain and you never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said.  
"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her."  
"So what do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?"  
They walked towards each other.  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked.  
Klaus held his hand out and Stefan took it.  
"Nice try, Klaus, but no deal."  
Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm and held his hand in the fireplace in the fire and his hand started to burn.  
Damon rushed over and through him away.  
Stefan got to his feet.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked Klaus.  
"Since we don't have a deal, let's make a new one. Give me the coffin or I'll burn him alive."  
"Why don't you go ahead and kill me now? We both know you'll do it anyway once you have your coffin."

"Because that would take all the fun out of it."  
Elijah walked in with Rebecca.  
"What have you done?" Klaus asked Elijah.  
"What have you done? I've learned now to trust in your promises, Klaus."  
Rebecca walked up to Klaus and stabbed him with a dagger.  
"This is for mother."  
Elijah had a dagger too.  
Just then, their mother came in and walked up to him.  
"Do you know why I'm here?"  
"To kill me."  
Stefan and Damon watched from the sidelines as a family brawl fell into place.  
"I'm here to forgive you," their mother replied and then left the room.  
Elijah stabbed his brother.  
"See you in the next century or two."  
The Salvatores left.

Damon and Stefan walked through the woods that night.  
"You could've just left me to die there and you would've had Elena all to yourself. Why didn't you?" Stefan said.  
"I didn't do it on your account."  
"I love her, Damon."  
"So do I."  
Damon looked at him and then walked away.


	40. Somebody Save Me

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine

Summary: Damon gets hurt. Will he die? Will he be okay? Can someone save him in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena/Katherine

It was a beautiful night, as Damon Salvatore stood infront of the bookshelf, shot glass of liquor in hand, sipping the drink.

Suddenly, he sensed the enemy. He looked to see Klaus. A very angry Klaus at that.

"What has Stefan done this time?" he questioned.

At vamp speed, Klaus grabbed his throat and slammed him against the shelf. Damon winced in pain from his hold on his throat. Niklaus then plunged a stake through the middle of his chest.

"A message to Stefan for backstabbing me."

He let go and then vanished out of the Salvatore mansion.

As Damon fell to the floor, the shot glass shattered into pieces onto the carpet.

A few minutes later, Elena Gilbert walked in. She had originally been there for a visit, but when she saw him, she ran towards him.

"Damon!"

She knelt beside him, not really knowing what the hell she was to do.

Katherine Pierce was in the woods, when she fell to the ground to her knees, feeling the pain of her childe. It was a Sire thing. Trying to block the pain, she ran towards where she figured he would be.

A few minutes later, Katherine rushed into the house at vamp speed.

"Damon," she whispered from the doorway before going towards them.

She knelt beside him and quickly pulled the stake out, tossing it to the floor a distance away.

 _Damon, it's me. Can you hear me?_

 _K-Kat._

 _Elena and I are here. It's going to be okay. You'll be alright._

 _How do you know?_

 _Because you're still alive._

She came out of his head and looked at Elena, who looked back at her.

Together, they got him on his bed upstairs.

"I better go," she told the human. "He wouldn't be happy to see me."

"Thank you," Elena told her.

"Just doing my job," she answered. "Saving the ones I care about."

Katherine left the house.

Elena sat at his bedside, hand in hand with him.

An hour later, she was relieved when he woke up. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	41. Original Savior

Characters: Klaus, werewolf, and Katherine

Summary: Katherine is ambushed by a werewolf. Will someone save her in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Klatherine

Katherine Pierce' POV

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I walk through the woods. I'm on my way out of the woods when a werewolf appears out of nowhere, teeth bared, growling and snarling, jumping out from behind a bush. It tries to leap at me to attack, but I quickly get out of its way and run through the forest, trying to lose it. I need it to lose my scent, so I zigzag through the woods at vampire speed.  
A few minutes later, I realize that it hasn't lost it or me, because it comes at my left side, bowling me over. We then roll in a ball of enemies until I'm pinned down in the middle of a warehouse. And before I can figure a way out from under it, it bites into my right shoulder, bending its brown head, tearing into flesh and bone. I gasp in pain and know if I get out of this alive, I'll have to quickly get to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon has what's left of Klaus' blood there. Klaus' blood is the cure.

Niklaus Mikaelson's POV

I'm walking through the forest, heading home, when I hear a werewolf. I stop in the heart of the forest listening with both vampire and werewolf hearing. I'm a hybrid, but I'm in my vampire form right now, excluding the vamping out. I can easily hear half way through the forest, it tearing into flesh and bone. And then I smell her fading scent. I instantly know she's dying from a werewolf bite. I would usually let her just die, but lately I've grown fond of her. I'm not sure how or why, but I have. Maybe my humanity is in me after all. And if it is, I can thank Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter, for doing that for me.  
I run through the forest until I reach outside the warehouse. And then I willingly and painfully phase into a massive, russet-brown werewolf.  
I run towards the scene, bowling the werewolf over and we fight viciously with all we have. But in the end, I win and it flees.  
I phase back and rush towards her at vampire speed. I kneel down and pull her into my arms. Then I bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat, for she is unconscious.  
Soon, when she stirs, I take it away and it heals.  
"Klaus?" she questions in astonishment.  
"You're no use to anyone if you're dead," I tell her.  
I help her to her feet and, one I know she'll be fine, I vanish out of sight to go home.


	42. The Departed (1st version)

Characters: Rebecca, Klaus, Alaric, Damon

Summary: What if Rebekah hadn't ran the truck off the bridge? What if she went straight for Alaric after watching him stake her brother? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Rebamon

It was a dark night in the warehouse storage unit, as Damon and Rebecca watched evil vampire Alaric stake Klaus.  
"No!" Rebecca half sobbed and half yelled.  
Before Damon could react, she ran at Alaric, acting in anger and revenge. He knew she was coming and had another stake ready in hand but not in sight. And then he plunged the stake into the middle of her chest.  
Acting to save Rebecca, Damon through Ric.  
Before she could hit the ground, he caught her.  
Because he knew that Ric wouldn't stop, he picked her up and at vamp speed, was gone.

Once in the heart of the woods, he gently layed her down. He then pulled the stake out.  
"Rebecca, can you hear me?" he called to her.  
He waited for her to come to, all the while kneeling beside her, trailing the back of his hand gently down the side of her face.  
Half an hour later, she came to to see Damon with a concerned face for her.  
He took his hand away.  
"Good. You're awake," he commented.  
He helped her to her feet as he got to his own feet.  
"Let's go home," he said and together they walked hand in hand.

He loved Elena, but he still had enough heart for Rebekah that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.


	43. The Departed (2nd version)

Characters: Rebecca, Damon, Alaric, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt

Summary: What if Rebecca never ran Matt and Elena off the road? What if Elena had chosen Damon, and not Stefan? What if Alaric had never killed Klaus? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Rabamon  
Delena  
Rabena

As Damon, Rebecca, and Alaric faced one another, Damon told Bonnie to go, Klaus in his coffin in the back of the vehicle. And she did.  
Damon and Ric locked gazes with one another, Damon in front of Rebecca a little, protecting her from Ric. Ric was going after Originals first. And Rebecca was Klaus' sister. An Original. Plus, Damon loved her a bit. But now like he did Elena.  
"What are you going to do now, Ric?" Damon taunted him. "Klaus is on his way home."  
"I'll kill him after her, once you're out of the way."  
"No can do, Ric. If you want her, you have to kill me first. But that's right. You don't want to yet."  
Ric lunged forward and Damon did likewise, ramming into him. Both rolled on the floor in a tussle of enemies, while the blond Original watched the fight, unsure what to do. She wasn't sure if she should help Damon, stay where she was, or go home.

Elena and Matt were almost to the bridge, when she suddenly had a change of mind.  
"Turn back around," she said to her friend who was also her ex-boyfriend. But that had been years ago when they had broken up.

He looked at her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
And with that, he turned his old truck around towards Damon Salvatore.

Once outside the place, she looked at Matt.  
"Go home and be careful. Damon will take me home."  
She got out and he drove away, as she ran inside.

She stopped in the room to see the scene. Alaric and Damon were fighting, Rebecca on her side hurt. It looked like Damon was handling okay, so she went to kneel at the blonde's side.  
As she lay on her side, she watched the fight. Then Elena was at her side. She felt nauseous and disoriented. There was blood on her right hand from trying to stop the bleeding; her blood. And she felt more of her blood running down the right side of her head. She also knew that she had a dislocated collarbone, fractured left rib, and a possible concussion. Her vision was blurry and her stomach, gut, and right side were still bleeding. She found it hard to stay awake. And her own blood was a pool in front of her, bloodying her left hand and arm.  
This is what I get for stupidly trying to help fight Alaric. Death is my reward, she thought.  
"Rebecca. Oh, God. Hang in there, Rebecca. I'm right here. I'm here to help," Elena informed her, though she knew she was badly injured. She could see that she was barely conscious now. She had to do something. So she gently rolled her onto her back. She then put her arms under hers, gently pulling her towards and against her, until her head was against her shoulder. She knew it was possibly a mistake, but it was all she could do. She rolled up her left sleeve and put her wrist to her lips.  
"Drink, Rebecca."  
With those two words spoken, the Original did drink. First, very weakly. But as her strength began to be restored, her drinking became stronger and she opened her eyes, as her wounds healed.  
Once healed, she stopped and got to her feet, Elena doing likewise. Rebecca then bit her wrist and held it out to her.  
"Thanks. Now you have to heal. So, here. Drink."  
Elena warily did so.  
"Don't worry. I won't kill you or anything," she promised the human, sensing her unease.  
Elena let go, she and Rebecca's wrists healed.

They saw that Damon was losing, Ric on top of him, Damon on his back, them fighting over a stake.  
"You should go home," Elena told Rebecca, whom obeyed, vanishing at vamp speed.  
Elena saw a knife and picked it up, putting it against one of her wrists, stepping towards them to stand a foot away.  
"No, Ric!" she yelled.  
He had a tight hold on Damon's throat, as he turned his head to look at her, stake raised to strike.  
"You wouldn't. You're bluffing."  
"Am I? Do it and see if I am," she challenged.  
"No," Damon said, knowing what would come.  
"Then do it," Ric said, and turned his attention to Damon again.  
She looked at Damon, telling him with her eyes to trust her. That everything would be fine. Ric started to bring the stake down, but dropped it when she cut her wrist. And then Damon plunged Ric's white oak stake into his former friend.  
As he pushed Ric off, he heard the clatter of the knife and a small noise. He knew she was dying, eyes closed, lying on her back.  
At vamp speed, he knelt at her side and gently pulled her into his arms. He bit his wrist, positioning her head gently back, and put it to her lips, making it go down her throat.  
Once her wrist was healed and she wasn't dying anymore, he gently picked her up in his arms, as he got to his feet. Something he was all too familiar with.


	44. The Departed (3rd version)

Characters: Rebecca, Katherine, Elena, Matt, Damon, Klaus (mentioned), Alaric (mentioned)

Summary: What if Katherine had been there to stop Rebecca? What if Elena had chosen Damon, instead of Stefan? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Kalena

It was a dark night, as Elena spoke to Damon on the phone, Matt driving Elena home in his old, white, Chevy truck.  
"If you had to choose, who would it be? Who would get the good-bye?" Damon questioned.  
"I choose you, Damon. I love you both, but Stefan hurt me in a way that I don't know I can forgive."  
Damon was relieved.  
"I love you, too."  
"I'll see you soon, Damon."  
"Take care, Elena."  
Just then, Matt hit the breaks, seeing Rebecca. Before he could hit her, Elena and Matt saw Katherine push Rebecca out of the way.  
The truck stopped.  
Matt and Elena saw Rebecca and Katherine face off.  
Kat hissed at Rebecca.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Alaric killed my brother. He's linked with Elena. Alaric has to die," Rebecca growled and hissed back.  
Kat growled.  
"I won't let her die. I'll die before I let Elena die."  
Kat growled again as a warning.  
"Go home or I'll dagger you, Rebecca."

The Original growled before vanishing at vamp speed.  
Kat relaxed and looked over at Elena who had gotten out of the truck and was heading towards the vampiress.  
"Katherine?"  
"Elena, you should go home. I'll make sure Rebecca isn't following."  
"What happened?"  
"I saved you. Rebecca and the others don't know, but you have Damon's blood in your system. If Rebecca had ran you off the road, you probably would've died. If you die with vampire blood in your system, you'll wake up in transition. I don't want you to have to choose. I want you human."  
"Thank you. But why do you care?"  
"Because family is everything to me. You are my family. I will not lose my family again. That's why I want Klaus dead. He killed my family 500 years ago to get back at me. I won't let my family die again."  
Elena saw it now. The hatred she showed was to keep her dark past from being known. And her actions were to keep family together and hide the pain. But up close, she saw the pain in her eyes.  
Elena turned from her and walked towards the car where Matt waited.  
Kat watched Elena get in and the truck drive off.  
Matt gave the phone back to Elena, which she had had Matt take and speak to Damon.  
"Damon, I'm here."  
"Elena, what happened?"  
"Katherine just saved us both from Rebecca trying to run us off the road to kill me."  
"I'm heading back, Elena."  
"Damon, Katherine said she would make sure Rebecca doesn't follow. Somehow, I believe her. She said something else. Something about family."  
"What did she say?"  
"She cares about family enough to protect me and want Klaus dead. I guess he killed her family 500 years ago to get back at her."  
"You shouldn't believe her. Everything she says is a lie."  
"You didn't see her, Damon. It seemed like she wanted to say more."  
"We'll figure it out when I get back."  
"Meet me at my place, then," Elena responded.

Later, Damon and Elena were in her living room, Elena seated on the couch, Damon standing by a wall.  
Kat walked in.  
"Good. You're here," she told them, and then sat next to Elena.  
"What do you want?" Damon asked.  
Kat looked at him.  
"You could be nicer. I'm older than you. Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?"  
Damon looked back at her.  
"Respect is putting it mildly considering what you've done."  
"What you think I did," Kat corrected.  
Elena watched their exchange.  
"I'm not welcome, so I won't bother you unless you're in danger. I'm going to leave something with Elena. I know that she'll keep it safe. You're welcome to read it too, since you think I lie."  
The Petrova vampiress took out a brown, leather book. It looked very old.  
Kat looked at Elena.  
"Don't let my journal end up in the wrong hands. I wish I knew if this is a good-bye or not. But I don't. Be careful. Take care of yourself and the others, Elena."  
Elena took the journal that she handed to her. Then Elena and Damon watched her leave.  
Elena looked down at the tattered, old diary and opened it. When she did, Damon went to sit beside her and they silently read it.

As Kat left, she knew she had to get somewhere where she wouldn't be found. She knew what Alaric was. She couldn't let him find her.


	45. The Departed (4th version)

Characters: Rebecca, Klaus, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie

Summary: What if Katherine had come back in town in enough time to save Elena, and maybe Matt? Will she get there in time? Will she save them both? After making the car go off the bridge, will Rebecca have the heart to save Matt, or will she leave him to die with Elena? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Damon/Elena/Stefan  
Matt/Rebecca

It was a dark night, as Bonnie and Damon were at a storage unit in a storage shed where Klaus was. They stood there watching him, looking down at his burnt body. Then he opened his eyes.  
"There's the crispy fried Original," Damon said.  
"Could you give me a minute?" Bonnie asked him, looking at the easy-going vampire.  
"Of course," he answered her.  
He closed the door to the shed and walked off.

Vampire Alaric walked into the storage room, looking for Klaus but saw Damon. He snuck up behind him and put an arm around his throat in a tight hold.  
"Where's Klaus?"  
"How'd you find where he is?"  
"Answer the question."  
"Unit three number 10210," he lied.  
After getting what he needed, he tightened some more, which made him pass out. He let go and let him fall to the ground on his back. Then he walked towards unit three and started searching, opening up storage sheds as he went.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had Klaus who was still in his coffin, in the back of a car and was seated in the passenger's seat, waiting for Damon and Rebecca so they could leave. She then called up Rebecca when she didn't get a hold of Damon.  
"I'm just outside. What do you want?"  
"I'm waiting for you two so we can leave," Bonnie replied.  
"Go ahead. We'll meet you there," she said before hanging up.  
She put her cell phone away before entering the building.  
"Damon?" she called.  
There was silence.  
"This isn't funny, Damon," she added.  
A moment after she added that, she saw him passed out on the cement floor. She ran to and knelt beside him. She was wary while making sure he was okay or going to be okay. Someone else decides them was here.  
"Damon?" she called to him. "Come on, Damon. Wake up."  
She softly slapped him on the cheek.  
He groaned and then came to, looking up at her.  
"You're here."  
"I've been here for the last five minutes," she answered, as he slowly sat up.  
"We got to go. Ric's here. And he's intent on killing Originals first. You're in danger if he gets anywhere near you. Come on."  
A moment later, they were running.

Bonnie was about to drive off, when Alaric arrived.  
"Hello, Bonnie."  
"Alaric."  
"Why don't you be kind and hand me Klaus."  
"So you can kill him? No."  
"No? I thought we were friends. Come on. I have to kill him and the rest of his family so I can kill the rest of the vampire race. That is if you want. Right? To have a normal life without vampires to ruin everything?"  
"Go rot in hell," she retorted.

"I like the choice of words," Damon said, Rebecca at his side.  
Alaric looked at him.  
"Glad you made it."  
He opened up the back of the car and then opened up his coffin. Klaus looked up at him before he plunged the stake into his heart and they all watched Klaus burn in flames.  
"No!" Rebecca half yelled and half sobbed. Then, before Damon could stop her, she ran towards Alaric as Alaric closed the lid to the burning Original. She grabbed him and through him hard, acting on revenge, before Damon grabbed her.  
"Get in the car," he said.  
"No," she replied, before running off at vamp speed.  
"Okay. Be stubborn then," he said, and then thought to Bonnie, Go home. I'll handle Ric.  
A moment later, Bonnie drove out, heading back to Mystic Falls, her destination being her home.  
Damon and Alaric faced off, ready to fight.

Back at Mystic Falls, Rebekkah was in the woods on the phone with Stefan.  
"Elijah just told me everything. Oh, and Klaus is dead. Alaric killed him. Without him, I'm nothing. He deserves to die for what he did. You know the only way he'll die," she told him.  
"Rebecca, don't do this," was all Stefan got out before she hung up on him.

It was a dark night, as Matt drove Elena in his truck, heading out of town. Elena wasn't completely okay with it, but she had talked to Stefan and she was getting ready to call Damon.

Damon thought Ric was going to fight him, but he didn't. He punched him to the ground once and then he walked away.  
Damon answered his phone.  
"Hello, Elena."  
"I heard. Do you feel anything?"  
"Not yet. But since I might be a dead man, if you had to choose, who would it be? Who would be the one to get the good-bye?"  
"I love you, Damon. But I never stopped loving Stefan. I love you both. I don't want to choose, but if I had to, I would choose you. I love you. I had my time with Stefan, but as much as I still love him, he hurt me so much. That's something I don't know if I can forgive. Not right now."  
Suddenly, Elena saw Rebecca standing in the middle of the road on the bridge.  
"Matt, watch out!" she yelled.  
He slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid hitting Klaus' sister. He tried to stay on the road at the same time, but didn't succeed. The truck fell off the bridge and plummeted into the ice-cold water below.  
Damon heard everything. He hung up and ran towards Mystic Falls at vamp speed.

A few minutes later, Rebekkah made a life changing decision. She dove under the water towards the truck and pulled Matt out, closing the door behind her so Elena couldn't get out.  
A moment later, she was out of sight with Matt and on her way home.

Katherine had just arrived back in town and was walking down the road on her way to Elena's, when she saw what had happened with her own eyes, which never deceived her. She stopped in the middle of the bridge and took her jacket off before diving in and swimming towards the truck. She knew Elena was still in there.

When she got there, she knew she was dead, but she didn't care. She dove inside the truck, put a gentle arm around her, and swam to the surface with her.  
Just as she surfaced with her, Damon arrived on the bridge. When he saw her, he took Elena from her and got her onto the bridge. He gently layed her down and did heart compressions to try and revive her.  
"Come on, Elena. Come on," he pleaded, knelt beside her.

Five minutes later, she coughed and then looked up at him.  
"Damon."  
"Elena."  
Suddenly, Elena realized something after he helped her to her feet and put his dry jacket around her.  
"Katherine. Where is she?"  
Damon looked at the water.  
"She was there. I'll go find her. Get yourself home. Call Stefan if you have to," he said before jumping into the water in search of her.  
He soon spotted her leaned against a post underneath the bridge, eyes closed.  
"Katherine?"  
He swam towards her.  
When he got to her, he saw a stake in her abdomen. She was bleeding out heavily and as he looked at her. She was pale with blue lips and cracked-looking skin. That's when he knew she was dying. Her last deed had been to save Elena. And she had. Now he had to save his Sire.  
"Hold on, Kat," he pleaded to her before gently picking her up and carrying her in his arms, running towards Elena's at vamp speed.

Jeremy walked into the living room when he saw Alaric.  
"How'd you get in here?" he asked.

"Easy. I'm a ghost. I just had to tell you that I will always be with you, before I go to where I belong now. I'll be here whenever you need me. I'll always be there for you no matter what. Take care."  
And with that, he vanished into thin air.

A few minutes after Elena walked in, Damon rushed in into the living room with a dying Kat in his arms.  
"Damon?" Elena questioned, as he layed his Sire down on the couch and then bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, positioning Kat's head gently back, as to make his blood go down her throat.  
"Jeremy, grab a towel. Elena, pull it out," Damon ordered.

A moment later, she pulled it out and Jeremy gave his sister a towel. She immediately applied pressure to the wound with the towel to stop the bleeding.

A few minutes later, her wound healed and Kat came to.  
As Kat fed on Damon's blood, Elena had Jeremy put the towel in the washer. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	46. Memories (Damon's POV)

Characters: Damon, Elena (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), and Matt (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S3 "The Departed." What if Elena had died, instead of becoming a vampire? Here is Damon's POV.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Stelena (mentioned)

My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a deeply emotionally hurt vampire. My world as I know it is shattered because Elena Gilbert, the human girl I love, is dead forever. I haven't cried for 173 years, but as I look down at her headstone in the graveyard, tears silently fall. I'm alone tonight, which I'm very grateful for.  
"Elena, I never told you this because I thought it didn't matter, but you and I met first. We met the night you had a fight with Donovan about your future. I didn't want Stefan to know I was in town yet, so I made you forget that you and I met," I confess.  
The flashback comes to me and I let it.

It's a dark night, as I lie in the middle of one of the many roads in Mystic Falls, waiting for my food, humans, to come.  
A few minutes later, I hear what I think is Katherine's voice. So at vamp speed, I arrive now far from her.  
She looks up after putting her cell phone away and sees me.  
"Katherine," I greet, though she smells human. Not only that, but she also looks identical to my Sire, Katherine Pierce.  
"No, I'm Elena."  
"I'm Damon."  
I start to walk off, but then I go to stand in front of her at a human pace.  
"I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone," I add.

"I get that a lot."  
"What are you doing out here all alone?" I ask her.  
"Why? Nothing bad ever happens here."  
I wait for her to continue on and she realizes this.  
"Ex-boyfriend; I'm waiting on my parents. He thinks he has it all planned out."  
"And you don't want it?"  
"I don't know what I want."  
"Well, that's not true."  
"Okay, Damon; the mysterious stranger who has all the answers. What do I want?"  
"You want what everyone else wants. You want adventure, mystery, and maybe a little danger."  
We see a car coming and she says, "That's my parents."  
"I want you to get what you want, but right now, I want you to forget this ever happened. Can't have anyone knowing I'm in town yet."  
At vamp speed, I'm gone from her sight, when she looks back.  
The flashback ends.

"There's something else, too. When I returned your Vervain necklace to you, I told you that I love you, but I made you forget. I wanted you to be happy with my brother as long as you could. I didn't think I deserved you, because of all the terrible things I've done. I'm sorry, Elena."  
I get another flashback.

I stand in Elena's room, waiting for her to come out of her bathroom.  
A few minutes later, she comes out and sees me.  
"Nice p-j's," I comment.  
"Damon, I'm tired."  
I go to stand just inches from her.  
"I brought you something," I say, and hold up her necklace so she can see it.  
"My necklace."  
She reaches up to take it from me, but I pull it back.  
"Please give it back."  
I have to say something," I inform her.  
"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"  
"Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfless thing I've ever said in my life."  
"Damon, don't go there."  
"You only have to hear it this once."  
She's silent, so I continue.  
"Elena, I love you. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."  
She silently looks at me and I add," Good, I wish you didn't have to forget this; but you do."  
At vamp speed, I'm gone after quickly putting her necklace on her.  
The flashback ends.

I let "Will You Remember Me?" play in my head. I then let memories of Elena surface as flashbacks.  
I remember when she and Stefan were together and I was helping her in the kitchen at her house. I had walked passed her, brushing our sides together. She had told me when I had done so, "You did that on purpose." I had replied, saying, "Yeah; I was purposely trying to get to the sink." She had smiled at me and laughed while she had shaken her head at me; probably in dismay or irritation.  
I remember when a hybrid by the name of Klaus had killed her by drinking from her. I had made her drink my blood that afternoon, so I would know that she would come back. That evening, I had taken her body home and set her on her couch. As I had waited for her to awaken I had said, "If you come back a vampire, I swear I'll kill you myself", because she had never wanted to be one. When she had awakened, I had asked her, "How do you feel?" She had replied, saying, "I feel…fine." I had sighed in relief that she wasn't in transition.  
I remember when I was dying of a werewolf bite, since werewolf bites can be deadly to a vampire. At the time, we didn't know the cure for a werewolf bite. Elena had informed me on my death bed, when I had told her that she "should go," saying, "I'm not leaving. I'm here until the very end." Later, we had been told by my and Stefan's Sire that Stefan had given himself up to Klaus to get the cure; Klaus' blood.  
I remember when I had rescued Elena from the hospital, when Klaus had compelled a nurse to drain her slowly of her blood. When I had had her at my place feeling better, she had asked me, "Where were you, Damon?" I had answered her, saying, "I promise you, I will never leave you again."  
I remember after we had failed to kill Klaus, that I was so upset that I had shattered my glass and it had fallen in front of the fireplace in pieces. Elena had come up to me, as I had yelled, "We thought of everything! Everything, Elena! We even brought in Katherine so you wouldn't be part of the equation! We had him!" Elena had told me, "Hey, look at me. Damon, look at me. We'll get through this. We always do." I had looked back at her silently.  
I remember when I had walked Elena home one night and had confessed to her, "For one second I thought I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore." She had asked, "Guilty? For what?" I had answered, "For wanting what I want." She had replied, saying, "Damon." I had said, "Good night, Elena." She had said, "Good night, Damon." I had started walking away, but had turned around and come to stand in front of her. "No. You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty for something, I'm going to feel guilty about this." I had kissed her, before I had left her on her porch.  
I remember when we had been looking for Mary, a vampire that had Sired Rose. We had stayed in a motel room with Elena's little brother as a tag along. I had left the room and Elena had followed me. A few minutes later, we had started kissing, before Elena's brother had interrupted us to tell us that Rose had found Mary.  
I remember when Elena had saved my life in Georgia from a vengeful vampire, after I had saved hers in Mystic Falls after she had rolled her car and then blacked out on me, when I had been making sure she was okay.  
I remember when I had hallucinated that Elena had rescued me from Rebecca torturing me for revenge.  
I smile sadly down at her grave, as the tears stop and the memories stop playing in my head. Then I leave the graveyard and head home. I'm silent, though I want to shout that she isn't dead. I wish she wasn't, but my wishes and dreams never come true. I'm hopeless and feel as if I want to die. I'm angry that I wasn't there to save her from drowning when the car went off the Whickery bridge. Stefan did what she begged him to do; save Donovan first. When he did and came back, she was dead. He tried to bring her back, but it was too late. My brother respected her decision. I don't blame him, but I also don't understand why she thought the world would be a better place with one more quarterback in the world. Sometimes I didn't understand her, but I will always love her. I will never let her go; my Elena.


	47. She's Back

Characters: Katherine, Elena

Summary: What if nobody had been home when Elena had suddenly collapsed on the floor when she started painting in that one room, in that one ep? Will someone find her in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Katherine/Elena (family)

It was a dark night, as Katherine returned to Mystic Falls and walked down the side walk, ready to pass Elena's house. But then she sensed something was wrong and she headed for the front door and let herself in, closing the door behind herself.

"Elena?" she called.

Nothing.

She followed her scent and soon found her.

At vamp speed, she was instantly at her side. She knelt down and gently pulled her into her arms. Something was wrong and she wasn't sure what, so she bit her wrist and put it to her lips, positioning her head gently back, making her blood go down her throat.

A few minutes later, she took her wrist away, which instantly healed. She then gently picked her up in her arms and carried her to her room. She gently layed her on her bed and sat on her beside with the door closed. She didn't want Elena's brother to see that she was back just yet. He might think she did something to his sister. And she didn't want anyone thinking that.

Not long afterward, Elena finally came to and saw her.

"You're welcome for me saving your life," Katherine said before Elena could say anything.

"Katherine?"

"It's me. Miss me?"

"Why are you here? Why not just let me die?"

"Because you're my family. I don't let anything happen to my family, if I can help it."

Elena just looked at her. She then said, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. And as for why I'm here. I'm here because I came back to help with whatever is going on, and I missed everyone."

Elena looked at her again.


End file.
